The Rebels brothers
by MAAF
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto tak tahu kalau mereka adalah saudara karena satu Ayah beda Ibu dan ditakdirkan harus menentang sistem kepemerintahan Uchiha Madara yang terlewat keterlaluan , mereka memberontak bersama anak-anak muda lainnya untuk melawan ayah mereka sendiri .Apakah mereka dapat hidup bahagia bersama setelah itu ... atau harus ada yang menjadi korban demi kemenangan ...?
1. Chapter 1

Madara berkuasa dengan kejamnya dan membuat gerah pemuda pemudi bangsa Negara api yang semakin benci dengan kepemerintahannya yang begitu kejam dan tak manusiawi , mereka menggabungkan jiwa dan perasaan mereka untuk meruntuhkan kemiliteran Madara yang terkenal kuat .Bersama dengan para pemuda pemudi bangsawan yang terbuang mereka melakukan gerakan pemuda yang menentang Madara . Apakah mereka berhasil menggulingkan Madara ?

**Disclaimer :Mashashi Kishimoto**

Warning this Story is_ ABAL,ANEH,OOC,GAJE DLL_

"**Kepemerintahan Madara dan Hukum Negara"**

Pada zaman dahulu kala ada sebuah Negara dimana seorang Raja yang terkenal akan kekejamannya memerintah selama beberapa Dekade terakhir . Banyak rakyat yang tidak menyukai cara kepemimpinannya .

Tapi Harus mereka akui bahwa dalam kepemerintahannya selama lebih dari 10 tahun Negara yang berada di sebelah selatan kepulauan Jepang ini menjadi Negara yang disegani dan sangat ditakuti . Tapi itu tidak dibarengi oleh nasib rakyat miskin yang malang . Bagi raja rakyat miskin adalah hama bagi Negaranya jadi rakyat miskin selalu dijadikannya sebagai tentara berani mati yang selalu menjadi tumbal di medan peperangan .Sedangkan yang wanita jika cantik mereka jadikan pelayan nafsu para pejabat alias dayang dan jika tidak berguna sama sekali mereka bantai tanpa belas kasih sedikitpun .

Namun dibalik itu semua Raja juga adalah seorang manusia yang pasti memiliki kelemahan , kelemahannya adalah wanita , dia selalu menggonta-ganti setiap malam dia bahkan tidak puas dengan Ratu Tsunade yang notabene adalah isterinya sendiri yang telah melahirkan seorang Putera untuknya. Sampai akhirnya pada suatu saat ia kena batunya . Sebuah kesalahan fatal telah ia buat karena membiarkan seorang janda yang ia tiduri kabur setelah memuaskannya . Karena biasanya seorang gadis yang ia tiduri akan langsung ia bantai tanpa ampun , tapi kali ini gadis itu berhasil lolos darinya berkat seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang memakai topeng katak menyelamatkannya . Dan setelah kejadian itu Raja pun mencari keberadaan mereka dengan membuat poster pencarian untuk menangkap mereka death or alive .Raja takut kalau-kalu kebiasaan hidupnya terbongkar ke public para bangsawan dan rakyatnya akan menaruh prihatin dan pasti akan menggoyahkan citranya sebagai Raja . Dan hal itu pasti akan menimbulkan keraguan didalam Negaranya .

Dua tahun telah berlalu , namun seorang Pria paruh baya misterius dan seorang janda itu belum juga ditemukan . Namun seorang kurir bawahan Divisi Anbu Biru datang melapor kepada majikannya atau Kapten Anbu Biru yakni Hoshigaki Kisame bahwa baru-baru ini ia pernah melihat wajah dalam poster yang Kisame sebarkan keseluruh penjuru Kota Kiri di Desa ChinChi .Dengan segera Kisame pun melapor kepada Kepala 7 Divisi Anbu Pain Nagato bahwa ada berita kalau Nona Kushina baru-baru ini terlihat di Desa ChinCHI dan Kisame menunggu perintah dari sang Kepala Divisi untuk mengepung Desa tersebut .

Nagato berfikir dan bertanya apakah Kisame tidak salah lihat , Kisame menggeleng dan menjawab bahwa kurir-kurir Divisi Anbu Biru tak pernah salah dalam memberikan informasi . Melihat tatapan Kisame yang percaya diri dan tak ada keraguan Nagato pun memberinya perintah untuk mengepung tempat itu bersama dengan Divisi Anbu Hijau dan Anbu Merah dan meminta Uchiha Itachi Kepala Divisi Pertahanan untuk memerintah para Chunin menjaga ketat pintu perbatasan Utara , Timur , Barat dan Selatan dan memesan agar jangan biarkan satu orangpun keluar masuk tanpa tanda pengenal dan surat keterangan izin dari Kementrian perhubungan . Jika ada satu saja orang yang membangkang jangan segan-segan untuk membunuh mereka itulah pesan Nagato kepada Itachi dan Chunin yang diperintahkannya untuk menjaga perbatasan .

Itachi pun terlihat bingung dengan kelakuan Nagato yang tiba-tiba heboh dengan mengirim pasukan besar dipintu perbatasan . Itachi bertanya apa ini bersangkutan dengan poster-poster yang Raja publikasikan . Nagato hanya menatap Itachi dalam diam dan sepertinya tebakan Itachi benar kali ini .Itachi menambahkan kenapa seorang Nagato harus repot-repot mengirim pasukan sebanyak itu di keempat pintu perbatasan padahal yang dicari hanya 2 orang manusia tidak jelas .

Nagato menjawab kalau orang bertopeng katak itu tak bisa dianggap remeh . Dari raut wajah Nagato Itachi tahu kalau sepertinya orang bertopeng itu sangat kuat bahkan dibanding Nagato sendiri . Itachi pun menghela nafas panjang lalu meninggalkan Nagato yang sepertinya sedang ingin sendiri saat itu .Itachi pun berpesan agar Nagato tak usah khawatir karena Chunin-Chunin bawahannya sudah sangat terlatih dan ia pastikan pria itu tak akan bisa kabur. Sesaat kedua pria itu saling menatap sampai sesaat kemudian Nagato tersenyum kecil dan berkata kalau Itachi terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuannya dan berkata kalau Itachi masih butuh banyak pengalaman lagi sebelum menyombongkan diri seperti tadi . Itachi hanya tersenyum lalu berbalik meninggalkan Nagato sambil melambaikan tangannya .

Xxxx

Sementara di 4 penjuru perbatasan Itachi dan para Chunin bawahannya sedang berjaga , Hoshigaki Kisame Kapten Divisi Anbu Biru dan Akasuna No Sasori Kapten Divisi Anbu merah sedang malakukan penelusuran ke pelosok Desa ChinChi untuk mencari keberadaan dari Nona Kushina dan Pria paruh baya bertopeng yang misterius . Sementara di perbatasan Desa ,Katakana Zetsu si Hitam putih Kapten Divisi Anbu Hijau bersama prajurit pribadi yang menjaga perbatasan untuk memastikan tak ada pelarian yang kabur dari pencarian yang kini dilakukan oleh Kisame dan Sasori .

Berita keberadaan Nona Kushina dan Si Penjahat Putih julukan Pria bertopeng yang menolong Kushina meloloskan diri dari Raja pun mulai terdengar sampai Ibukota Konoha .Para bangsawan dan pejabat istana pun bertanya ada apa gerangan sehingga Raja Madara sampai harus mengerahkan setengah kekuatan militer Negaranya demi menemukan kedua orang yang tidak jelas seluk beluknya tersebut . Istana kerajaan pun heboh seketika ketika mereka mendengar desas desus kalau wanita yang dicari itu adalah kekasih gelap sang Raja . Uchiha Obito selaku Sekertaris sekaligus Penasihat Negara pun memberitahukan pada Raja bahwa keadaan istana saat ini sedang kisruh akibat kabar miring tentang Raja yang berselingkuh dengan Wanita lain . Kabar itu membuat Clan Senju Murka dan mereka berkata kalau Raja Uchiha telah merendahkan dan menginjak harga diri Clan Senju yang telah menaikan derajat Clan Uchiha (Clan Senju adalah Clan Ratu Tsunade yang menjadi cucu dari Raja Senju Hashirama dan Senju Tobirama yang menjabat sebagai Raja Periode 1 dan 2 dalam Kepemerintahan kuasa Negara Api dan pada periode keempat Uchiha Madara menggantikan Hiruzen Sarutobi selaku kepemimpinan Raja Generasi ke-3 yang telah meninggal Dunia ) mendengar kabar dari keponakannya itu Uchiha Madara pun berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan pada saat seperti ini . Obito menyarankan kalau Raja harus mengadakan Konferensi untuk meluruskan hal ini , Madara setuju dan langsung menyuruh Obito untuk mengirim undangan kepada Para Menteri dan pejabat Negara untuk menghadiri Konferensi meluruskan kabar-kabar miring tentang dirinya . Obito mengiyakan lalu dengan cepat menghilang menjadi asap .

Sementara itu di Desa ChinChi Nona Kushina dan Si Penjahat Putih sedang bersembunyi disebuah Penginapan sambil membuat Rencana untuk melarikan diri dari Negara Api . Penjahat Putih menyatakan bahwa saat ini kondisi mereka bertiga sangat berbahaya dan ini pasti akan sulit apa lagi Kemiliteran dari Madara sangat kuat perlu taktik brilian untuk bisa lolos dari intaian para Ninja-Ninja Negara ini .Kushina terdiam lalu melihat anak bayi didekapannya dengan tatapan sayu . Sesaat ia memandangi Bayi pirang yang kini sedang tertawa memandanginya sambil mengelus-elus wajah Kushina dengan semangatnya .Tanpa terasa air mata pun mulai jatuh dari kedua iris matanya ketika melihat buah hatinya yang sepertinya sedang bahagia ini . Penjahat putih menatap mereka berdua dengan sedih dan bertanya kenapa dunia begitu kejam .

Sesaat kemudian Kushina tersenyum lalu berkata kalau Hidup ini sangat indah , Mata Penjahat putih membulat dari balik topengnya ia bertanya-tanya kenapa disaat seperti ini ia berkata seperti tadi . Kushina menambahkan entah kenapa saat melihat bayi mungilnya tertawa ia menjadi semangat dan seperti melihat kesenangan tak terbatas muncul entah dari mana . Penjahat Putih berkata sebenarnya apa maksud Kushina sampai bicara melantur seperti itu , Kushina menjawab kalau hari ini adalah akhir dan awal .

Penjahat putih terdiam ia bingung kenapa Kushina bisa begitu tenang padahal keadaan begitu genting . Namun sesaat kemudian Penjahat putih sadar kalau ada yang aneh di penginapan mereka . Entah kenapa suasana disana menjadi sangat sepi . Dan bersamaan dengan itu terdengarlah suara lantang dari luar penginapan "Menyerahlah kami sudah mengepung kalian !"tanda kalau keberadaan mereka kini benar-benar sudah diketahui .

Penjahat putih pun mengintip keluar jendela dan dilihatnya lah ratusan anbu bersenjata lengkap dan kedua kapten Anbu yang sudah berada di posisi menyerang di sekitar penginapan .

Penjahat Putih berkata kalau kita harus pergi dari sini dan ia berkata kalau mereka harus begegas ia menambahkan kalau ia akan mengalihkan perhatian sementara Kushina dan anaknya kabur. Namun ia tekejut ketika Nona Kushina justru tersenyum dan ia berkata kalau iya tidak setuju dan ia akan berhenti sampai disini ia menambahkan kalau kejar mengejar ini sangat merepotkan dan jika terus bersembunyi seperti ini dan digentayangi ketakutan lebih baik ia tak usah hidup sekalian . Penjahat putih hanya terdiam membiarkan Kushina melanjutkan ucapannya . Ia tahu kalau Kushina telah memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri ia tak tahu kenapa tapi iya yakin kalau dia tak akan mampu merubah keputusan Kushina yang akan merelakan hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan putera semata wayangnya .

Tanpa terasa air mata kembali keluar dari iris mata Kushina dan menetes diwajah anaknya yang kini sedang terlelap dipelukannya . Dengan segera Kushina menitipkan puteranya kepada penjahat putih ,Kushina bertanya pada penjahat putih "Apa aku Ibu yang jahat tuan" Penjahat Putih tidak menjawab ia hanya berharap dan berdoa jikalau nanti nona didepannya ini tewas semoga dia menemukan kedamaian di dunia lain . Kushina tahu itu pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal dan ia akhirnya hanya meminta satu permintaan kepada penjahat putih untuk yang terakhir kalinya . Ia meminta untuk membesarkan dan menjaga Uzhumaki Naruto sampai iya bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri . Penjahat putih mengangguk dan seketika itu lah Kushina pergi dan menampakan diri setelah beberapa tahun tak terlihat .

Dia pun keluar dengan kepala tegak menemui anbu-anbu yang tengah menunggu dirinya . Ia memandangi anbu tersebut tajam seperti tak takut dengan kematian yang sudah menunggunya . Kisame tertawa dan berkata kalau ini hari baiknya dan ia berkata ia akan membunuh Kushina agar Raja Madara senang dan menaikan pangkatnya . Mendengar itu Kushina justru menyeringai dan berkata kalau dia bukan Kushina yang dulu dan ia menambahkan bunuh lah aku tapi itu kalau kalian mampu . Kushina pun menghunuskan katananya dan terjadilah pertempuran disana . Sesaat Kushina menoleh kebelakang isyarat kalau ia akan mengalihkan perhatian supaya Penjahat putih dan Uzhumaki Naruto bisa melarikan diri dari penjagaan ketat disana , Penjahat putih mengerti dan segera pergi dari sana membawa Naruto bersamanya .

Xxxx

Kushina berhasil membantai beberapa Anbu , tapi setelah beberapa saat bertempur ia mulai kewalahan sedetik kemudian tanpa iya sadari Kisame telah berada dibelakang tubuhnya dan menusukan katananya menembus perut Kushina dan mencabutnya kasar . Kushina terjatuh tapi dengan kegigihannya ia bangkit lagi dan berkata kalau ini belum selesai , Kisame berbalik tapi ia terkejut ketika Kushina dengan kilatnya maju lalu dengan garangnya memotong sebelah tangan dari Kisame . Kisame terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya . Kushina mendekat dan bersiap membunuh Kisame namun sebelum ia mengayunkan pedangnya Anbu bawahan Sasori telah terlebih dahulu menembakan panah kepada Kushina dan berakhirlah perjuangan Kushina .Sesaat ia memandangi langit yang kelihatan mendung kala itu walau darah terus keluar dari berbagai bagian tubuhnya ia berusaha bernafas dan berkata "Maafkan Ibu Naruto …"

Kushina pun menghembuskan nafas misi selesai para anbu bersama Kisame dan Sasori pun kembali ke Istana untuk memberi kabar pada Raja Madara kalau misi kali ini sudah berhasil . Mereka meninggalkan mayat Kushina dibawah hujan lebat kala itu .

Setelah beberapa saat Penjahat putih datang kembali dan melihat jasad kushina berada di antara jasad-jasad Anbu yang berhasil ia bantai . Sejenak ia menatap Jasad Kushina dengan pilu , ia sedih , marah , kesal dan benci kenapa mereka begitu kejam . Penjahat putih pun menatap langit dan berkata sepertinya alam pun sedih dengan kematian wanita ini .Dan setelah beberapa saat penjahat putih pun membawa Jasad Kushina dan menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap .

Xxxx

17 tahun berlalu Di pemerintahan Uchiha Madara . Dan di suatu tempat Nampak lah seorang lelaki tampan dengan iris hitam Onyx-nya sedang berlari bersama seorang Putri cantik keluarga Haruno yang sedang dikejar para Anbu . Mereka adalah Sasuke Uchiha anak kedua dari Uchiha Madara dan Haruno Sakura puteri tunggal Ketua Clan Haruno yang sedang dicari akibat pelarian mereka . Mereka di cari karena menentang keinginan Uchiha Madara untuk menjodohkan Sasuke ke puteri bungsu Clan Hyuuga untuk membuat kekuasaannya dalam pemerintahan semakin kokoh . Itu wajar mengingat Clan Hyuuga sangat berpengaruh dan memiliki koneksi yang luas di Negeri Kepulauan Jepang ini . Tapi Sasuke menolak dengan alasan kalau ia tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali dengan Puteri Hyuuga tersebut ia menambahkan kalau apa jadinya hidup berumah tangga tanpa adanya cinta dan ia berkata kalau ia lebih memilih melepas gelar keturunan Raja dari pada harus hidup dalam peraturan kerajaan yang menurutnya tak manusiawi .

Raja Murka dan meminta Sasuke untuk minta maaf karena lancang berbicara tidak sopan disaat pertemuan kedua clan yang berlangsung minggu lalu . Tapi Sasuke membatu dan meninggalkan pertemuan tersebut dengan acuhnya . Dan itu membuat Madara semakin murka . Obito menyarankan untuk bersabar dan jangan bertindak tergesa-gesa . Obito mengatakan pada Madara bahwa Sasuke masih sangat muda dan belum siap untuk terjun ke dunia politik . Madara setuju dengan perkataan Obito dan menyuruh Obito untuk melakukan pendekatan pada anak bontotnya itu agar mau mengikuti hukum kerajaan yang memang sudah turun temurun seperti itu . Tobi mengiyakan dan langsung menghilang bersama dengan kumpulan asap .

Namun sepertinya sangat sulit untuk membujuk Sasuke , sudah lima hari Obito membujuknya tapi masih belum juga ada secuil pun perubahan yang terjadi padanya . Dan puncaknya sehari setelah itu Sasuke justru melarikan diri dari Istana bersama Haruno Sakura orang yang iya sayangi .Dan itu membuat Madara semakin murka ia berkata kalau Sasuke telah melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan menentang keinginannya . Tanpa keraguan Madara pun mencopot gelar Pangeran darinya dan menjadikannya buronan yang telah melakukan penghianaan dan penghianatan kepada pemerintah kerajaan .Madara pun menunjuk beberapa Anbu pribadinya untuk menangkap Kedua ingsan tersebut .

Tiga hari pencarian akhirnya Sasuke berhasil ditemukan namun Sasuke menolak ditangkap dan lebih memilih bertarung dan melarikan diri bersama Sakura , tiga hari saling kejar mengejar membuat Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya kewalahan juga . Walau Sasuke cukup tangguh dalam bertarung dan Sakura juga adalah mantan Anbu divisi putih tapi yang namanya manusia punya batas kekuatan juga , mereka kelelahan dan kini dalam posisi terpojok di dekat Desa Ame sebelah timur Negara api . Mereka terkepung oleh Divisi Anbu Kuning yang memang ditugaskan berjaga di Gerbang timur Negara Api .

Deidara selaku Kapten divisi tersebut berkata Tuan Sasuke dan Nona Sakura harus menyerah atau kalau tidak mereka tidak akan segan-segan melukai Sasuke dan Sakura .Sasuke dan Sakura menolak dan berkata kalau mereka lebih baik mati dari pada harus terus menerus takluk dengan peraturan Kerajaan yang selalu menuntut mereka untuk mengenyampingkan perasaan pribadi dan lebih mengutamakan kekuasaan dan kekuatan politik .

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura pun menghunus katananya dan bertempur melawan Deidara bersama para Anbu bawahannya . Namun apa daya stamina yang telah terkuras habis akibat pertarungan tiada henti selama tiga hari tiga malam membuat mereka mencapai batasnya . Saat keduanya lengah tanpa disadari Sasuke ternyata Sakura telah ditangkap dan dijadikan Sandra oleh Deidara .

Deidara berkata bahwa Sasuke harus menyerah dan melucuti senjatanya atau kalau tidak Sakura akan mati didepan matanya . Sasuke bingung dia terlihat marah sekali saat itu tapi apa bisa dikata tubuhnya tak bisa melawan karena Nyawa Sakura ada di tangan Deidara . Sakura berteriak dan berkata kalau Sasuke tak perlu menghawatirkannya dan menyuruh Sasuke melarikan diri dari tempat ini , Sasuke semakin bingung ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa .

Xxxx

Sementara ditempat lain terlihatlah seorang berpenampilan asal-asalan dengan baju robek-robek menyerupai pengemis sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar perbatasan Negara Api dengan katana yang terikat di pinggang sebelah kanannya . Ia menggerutu kalau saat ini ia sedang lapar tapi ia tak punya uang . Ia menambahkan kalau Gurunya sangat pelit dan kejam dan menyuruhnya kerja kalau ia mau makan . Ia berdecak kesal seorang diri membuat orang-orang disekitarnya memandangnya aneh , sepertinya mereka merasa kalau ia tidak waras . Pria muda itu pun merasakan kalau dirinya sedang dipandangi dengan aneh oleh warga sekitar .Dia pun berteriak sambil menunjuk mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya dan berkata dengan percaya dirinya"Ada apa lihat-lihat , apa kalian belum pernah lihat orang ganteng sebelumnya"

Mendengar pria itu berkata demikian para warga tersebut pun memalingkan wajahnya dan sebagian lagi berlari ke toilet terdekat karena sepertinya mereka mengalami gangguan pencernaaan secara mendadak . Setelah itu pria tersebut melanjutkan perjalanan tidak jelasnya entah kemana sampai tanpa disengaja ia melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang di kejar-kejar oleh para Anbu . Pertama ia memandangi mereka saja dari kejauhan namun lama kelamaan rasa ingin tahunya semakin tak terbendung ia pun menculik salah satu anbu dengan cepat tanpa disadari Deidara dan para anbu lainnya karena sangkin cepatnya ,setelah itu pria itupun bertanya kepada Anbu yang ia culik kenapa mengejar dua anak muda itu .Sang Anbu yang ketakutan pertamanya hanya terdiam sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat si Pengemis muda tersebut . Namun tatapan tajam Naruto yang sangat mengerikan membuat si Anbu tak berkutik ,melihat mata yang begitu tajam menatapnya dengan mendalam si Anbu dapat merasa kalau pria ini tak akan ragu-ragu membunuhnya jika iya tidak mendapat yang ia inginkan darinya si Anbu sepertinya sadar kalau orang dihadapannya ini bukan orang sembarangan.

Si Anbu pun jujur dan menceritakan kejadian bahwa mereka berdua adalah keturunan bangsawan Negara dan kini sedang dicari oleh raja Madara karena dianggap telah melakukan penghianatan . Pria muda itu bingung dan berkata kalau ia tidak kenal yang namanya Madara dan bertanya siapa Madara .Si Anbu pertamanya bingung dengan wajah pengemis muda yang tiba-tiba dengan polosnya bertanya siapa itu Madara padahal di seluruh penjuru Benua Asia ini nama Madara sangat disegani dan terkenal dengan kepemerintahannya yang sudah mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan akhirnya Pria itu pun memukul si Anbu sampai pingsan dan kembali membuntuti Sasuke dan Sakura . Sampai mereka terpojok pria itu masih terlihat berpikir sampai benar-benar mengetahui masalah sebenarnya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk ikut campur atau tidak .

Xxxx

Sasuke sibuk berpikir ditengah geretakan Deidara yang mengancam akan memotong leher Sakura jika Sasuke tak mau ikut dengannya . Tapi Sakura justru berteriak berusaha membuat Sasuke agar mau kabur dan menghiraukan nasib dirinya .Namun Sasuke bukanlah Madara yang tak punya hati dan tak kenal apa itu kasih sayang . Dengan pasrah Sasuke pun menjatuhkan pedangnya ketanah dan beberapa kunai miliknya yang terikat dipinggangnya iya buang kearah Deidara .

Sasuke mengalah dan berkata kalau dia menyerah dan tolong lepaskan Sakura karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa . Deidara memerintahkan para Anbunya untuk mengikat tangan Sasuke dan membawanya kembali ke Istana Sasuke tidak melawan dan pasrah . Sasuke sejenak bertanya bagaimana dengan Sakura ia tak bersalah apa-apa akulah yang membawanya bersamaku melarikan diri .Deidara menjawab kalau ia tak tahu apa-apa dan ia salah mengeluh padanya karena ia tak akan bisa membantu apa-apa . Namun disaat Sasuke sedang di ikat munculah sesosok pria dengan pakaian kotor compan-campingnya dengan cepatnya dibelakang Deidara dan memukul Deidara hingga terpental beberapa meter dan mengambil alih Sakura dari hunusan pedangnya .Para Anbu membantu Deidara berdiri lalu kembali membuat barisan untuk kembali bertarung .

"Siapa Kau ?"Tanya Deidara .Pria pirang itu pun menarik gagang katananya dan berkata kalau mereka ingin tahu siapa dia maka mereka harus memaksanya .

Deidara geram ia pun menarik gagang pedangnya bersiap untuk bertempur kembali bersama Ninja Anbunya yang juga sudah dalam posisi menyerang dia berkata kalau Pria Pirang tersebut telah melakukan kesalah fatal karena berani menyerang Kapten Divisi Anbu Kuning dari belakang dan menambahkan kalau Pria pirang itu licik karena menyerang dari belakang , Si Pengemis muda memiringkan wajahnya dan berkata kalau dia salah dan minta maaf karena tidak sportif dia berkata kalau ia tak akan melakukan hal itu lagi dan iya menantang Deidara untuk mengulang pertarungannya secara sportif dengan intonasi penuh semangat .

Deidara semakin geram melihat cengiran si Pengemis pirang yang sepertinya sangat percaya diri dan tak ada tanda-tanda ketakutan sedikit pun .

Deidara pun melakukan aba-aba menyerang pengemis pirang tersebut sementara si pengemis masih santai-santai saja dengan cengiran bahagianya dan menyuruh Sasuke dan Sakura untuk bersembunyi dan tak usah takut.

_**To be Continue …**_

_Maaf kalau Chapter awalnya sepertinya tidak bagus , ya ini saya tulis karena ini baru pengenalan tokoh saja … mungkin konflik akan terjadi di chapter-chapter berikutnya I'M Sorry ladies and gentleman … saya janji akan membuat chapter kedua lebih baik amin ._

_Thanks for read it , and please review it ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada dalam bahaya , mereka dalam pelarian dari kejaran para anbu bawahan Deidara , disaat terdesak Sakura dijadikan sandera oleh Deidara dan Sasuke tak dapat berbuat apa-apa . Namun disaat terpojok datanglah seorang laki-laki pirang misterius dengan cepatnya mengambil alih Sakura dari Deidara dan menantang Deidara .Bisakah ia menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Sakura .

Disclaimer :Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning this Story is ABAL,ANEH,OOC,GAJE DLL

"**Bakat Terpendam"**

Pertempuran antara si Pirang dan kelompok Anbu biru dimulai , Naruto menyuruh Sakura dan Sasuke pergi dan mencari tempat aman , Sasuke setuju dan pergi bersama Sakura yang masih syok dengan keadaan barusan . Setelah itu para Anbu pun mulai menyerang si Pirang secara serentak namun dengan lihainya si Pirang menghindar dari serangan-serangan tersebut . Pria itu berkata kalau Cuma seperti ini dia bisa mengalahkan mereka tanpa memakai pedangnya . Dan akhirnya pria itu pun mulai melawan balik dengan menghindar dan menyerang tanpa menggunakan katananya dan itu bukan bualan karena beberapa saat kemudian pria itu berhasil melumpuhkan semua anbu dengan tangan kosong .

Deidara terbelalak dengan aksi pria tersebut dia merasa kalau pria itu adalah monster . Pria pirang itu menatap Deidara dan bertanya "Kenapa apa kau takut Kapten"

Mendengar itu Deidara merasa tersinggung , ia berkata kalau ia tidak takut .Akhirnya Deidara pun menghunuskan pedangnya terjadilah pertempuran diantara mereka .Deidara berkata kalau pria pirang itu terlalu meremehkan dia dengan bertarung tanpa menggunakan pedangnya . Si pria pirang menjawab cobalah paksa aku untuk menggunakan katanaku .Deidara semakin geram ia pun mengeluarkan tekhnik rahasianya dan menyerangnya dengan sangat cepat . Si pirang terdesak dan akhirnya ia pun terluka dengan menahan katana Deidara menggunakan tangannya . Deidara tersenyum puas karena ia berhasil menyerang pria pirang sombong tersebut .

Deidara pun bertanya kepada si pirang "Bagaimana aku berhasil menyerangmu …" Namun sesaat kemudian matanya membulat ketika melihat pria dihadapannya mendongkak dan menatapnya . Ia merasa kalau aura pria ini begitu berbeda . Deidara reflek mundur kebelakang dan membentuk posisi siaga , entah kenapa saat itu ia merasa seperti terintimidasi oleh tatapan bocah pirang tersebut .

Sementara dikejauhan Sasuke dan Sakura melihat pertempuran antara si Pirang melawan Deidara , Sasuke berkata kalau pria pirang itu sangat kuat dan ilmu pedangnya sangat aneh ia menambahkan kalau baru kali ini ia melihat ilmu pedang seperti itu .Sakura pun setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke dan berkata kalau sepertinya pria pirang itu bukan berasal dari Negara api .

Xxxx

Sementara di Istana Negara para Tetua Clan Hyuuga sedang melakukan konferensi dengan Tetua Clan Uchiha mengenai persoalan tentang perjodohan Putra keluarga Uchiha dan Putri keluarga Hyuuga yang mengalami kegagalan . Tetua Hyuuga berkata kalau ini murni kesalahan dari Clan Uchiha yang tidak becus mendidik Pangeran mereka yang tidak lain Uchiha Sasuke . Mereka menambahkan kalau perjanjian mereka terpaksa dibatalkan dan ini sudah keputusan mutlak .

Tidak terima dengan keputusan tersebut Tetua utusan clan Uchiha marah dan menilai kalau Clan Hyuuga terlalu sombong , tapi cacian itu diacuhkan oleh Tetua clan Hyuuga dia berkata kalau ini sudah keputusan mutlak dan tak bisa diubah dan perjanjian untuk membantu memperluas kekuasaan di Negara Api pun batal .

Kesepakatan di pertemuan Clan pun gagal dan berita itu sampai ketelinga Raja Madara , Raja Madara pun murka dan menganggap Clan Hyuuga telah membuat kesalahan besar dengan tidak mau bekerja sama dengan Clan Uchiha . Akhirnya Madara pun merencanakan rencana penyerangan mental untuk memaksa Clan Hyuuga setuju dengan penggabungan kekuatan Militer .

Obito bertanya-tanya apa yang direncanakan Madara agar para tetua Hyuuga yang terkenal keras kepala setuju dengan tawaran Madara untuk menggabungkan kekuatan militer . Madara hanya tertawa dan berkata kalau rencana ini pasti berhasil dan Obito hanya perlu menurut padanya dia menambahkan kalau tak ada yang boleh menentang keinginannya . Tak seorang pun .( Chiusss neee om MADARA ?)

Xxxx

Pertarungan antara si Pirang dan Deidara pun selesai dengan kemenangan mutlak si Pirang . Si Pirang berkata kalau pertarungan tadi membosankan dan setelah itu meninggalkan Deidara yang sedang terkapar .Tapi si Pirang terkejut ketika Deidara menahan tangannya .

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal Deidara berkata mengapa Si Pirang membiarkan dia hidup . Si Pirang berkata kalau Deidara sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi dan menambahkan jika ia tidak suka membunuh musuh jika sudah tak berdaya ia menambahkan jika Deidara tidak suka silahkan bunuh diri karena ia tidak sudi membunuh orang yang tidak berdaya. Deidara terkejut dengan ucapan Pria yang baru saja mengalahkannya .Sesaat kemudian Si Pirang pun menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap meninggalkan Deidara . Deidara pun terjatuh sambil melihat langit gelap malam itu dan ia membatin kalau Pria itu sangat mengerikan dan ia menyukai kepribadiannya .

Xxxx

Si pirang pun kembali berjalan-jalan sendirian di tengah-tengah kota Ame di ikuti Sakura dan Sasuke yang menguntitnya ,namun Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut ketika pria pirang tersebut menghilang ditengah kerumunan warga . Namun keduanya terkejut ketika tiba-tiba pria Pirang itu sudah berada dibelakang mereka . Sakura dan Sasuke pun menarik gagang pedangnya dan bersiaga karena mereka takut kalau pria Aneh dihadapannya adalah orang yang jahat .

Merasa kalau Sasuke dan Sakura menaruh curiga padanya pria pirang tersebut pun berkata kalau mereka salah paham dan berkata kalau ia tak berniat jahat pada mereka .Pria pirang tersebut menambahkan kalau merekalah yang membuntutinya duluan dan membuatnya risih .Merasa kalau pria pirang dihadapannya bukanlah orang jahat Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya menurunkan katananya kembali dan suasana tegang diantara mereka bertiga pun mulai mereda .

Merasa kalau ucapannya berhasil pria pirang tersebut pun akhirnya mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ceria . Ia berkata kalau namanya adalah Uzhumaki Naruto ganteng dan bertanya siapa nama kedua remaja dihadapannya .

"Uchiha Sasuke …"Jawab Sasuke datar .Sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyukai tingkah childish pria pirang dihadapannya .Sementara Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menjulurkan tangannya tanpa rasa sungkan kearah Naruto .

"Aku Haruno Sakura ,senang bertemu denganmu"Serunya ramah , dari ekspresinya sepertinya Sakura senang bertemu dengan Naruto . Naruto dan Sakura pun berjabat tangan. Naruto berkata kalau Nona Sakura sangat cantik dan mempesona dan ia berkata kalau Pria yang mendapatkannya pasti sangat beruntung .Sakura pun tersenyum lembut dan berterima kasih pada Naruto tapi ia berkata kalau Naruto terlalu berlebihan , ia menambahkan kalau di Istana Negara api masih banyak wanita yang lebih cantik darinya .

Sementara itu Sasuke yang melihat kalau sepertinya Sakura dan Naruto sangat akrab mulai panas melihat obrolan mereka . Iya pun secara tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan dan berkata kalau disini masih berbahaya dan mereka harus pergi secepatnya ketempat yang aman .

Melihat tingkah Sasuke yang secara frontal langsung memotong perbincangan mereka Naruto akhirnya sadar kalau ternyata Sasuke menyukai Sakura . Ia pun tersenyum dan membatin kalau Sasuke begitu protektif .Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun bergegas pergi menuju gerbang perbatasan timur Negara Api .

Xxxx

Sementara itu di Benteng kepemilikan Hyuuga nampaklah seorang laki-laki muda sedang berjaga disebuah Kamar mewah dengan serius . Pria itu adalah Hyuuga Neji anak sepupu dari Ketua Clan Hyuuga , Hyuuga Hiashi .

Saat berjaga muncul seorang wanita dari dalam kamar tersebut , seorang wanita cantik bernama Hyuuga Hinata anak pertama dari dua anak perempuan Hyuuga Hiashi yang tidak lain calon tunangan Uchiha Sasuke , Hinata member salam pada kakaknya yang ada didepan pintu kamarnya . Hinata menambahkan kalau ia sedang ingin keluar benteng untuk jalan-jalan sambil membeli beberapa buah-buahan karena persediaan buah-buahan dikamarnya sudah habis . Neji melarang dan berkata kalau saat ini kota sedang tidak aman dan menyarankan Hinata untuk tetap berada di kawasan benteng dan berkata untuk menyuruh anak buahnya saja untuk membeli buah-buahan . Tapi Hinata tidak mau dan bertanya kenapa akhir-akhir ini Neji terlihat aneh ia berkata kalau Neji terlalu khawatir padanya dan bertanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Istana .

Neji berkata kalau ia tidak bisa menjawabnya dan menyuruh Hinata untuk kembali ke kamarnya agar ia lebih mudah untuk memantau keadaan . Hinata pun marah ia bosan berada di kamarnya terus seharian . Sudah satu minggu terus seperti ini dan ia lelah terus diperlakukan seperti ini . Ia ingin lari tapi apa dikata , dia bukanlah Ninja yang bisa melompat genteng dan mengendap-ngendap tanpa jejak melainkan dia hanyalah puteri yang sangat berharga bagi Clan Hyuuga . Dia pun mengalah dan kembali masuk kekamar besarnya.

Sementara dilain pihak Neji pun merasa tidak enak membuat Hinata seperti terisolasi seperti ini . Tapi apa mau dikata ini sudah kewajibannya untuk melindungi Hinata dari bahaya . Apalagi baru-baru ini terjadi konflik antara Clan Uchiha dan Hyuuga . Itulah kenapa Neji menjadi overprotektif seperti tadi .

Xxxx

Sementara itu seorang kurir dari kota Ame memberi kabar pada komandan ke-7 Divisi Anbu Nagato bahwa Kapten Divisi Anbu kuning Deidara ditemukan terluka parah didaerah perbatasan Negara . Nagato bertanya apa ada korban jiwa ,sang kurir menyatakan kalau para Anbu selamat semuanya tapi dalam kondisi yang cukup parah .Nagato pun meminta kurir mengantarnya ketempat Deidara . Sang kurir pun langsung menurut dan mengantar komandan Nagato.

Sesampainya disana Nagato pun langsung menghampiri Deidara yang sedang terbaring lemah di tempat perawatan . Nagato melihat beberapa luka sayatan pedang yang tidak biasa . Kemampuan Nagato dalam menganalisa luka bekas pertarungan memang tak bisa diragukan lagi .Sudah berbagai musuh yang ia hadapi didunia ini jadi ia tahu berbagai ilmu pedang yang ada didunia .

Nagato pun membatin kalau sayatan ini mirip sayatan-sayatan yang ia temukan pada mayat anbu yang dulu dibantai oleh Si Penjahat Putih . Dia membatin kenapa penjahat putih menolong Sasuke dan Sakura .Dengan segera Nagato pun langsung menyuruh sang kurir untuk memanggil ke-6 Pain untuk menghadapnya ( Pain = Mata-mata rahasia di bawah kepemimpinannya langsung )

Xxxx

Pagi menjelang Sasuke dan Sakura pun bangun dari tidurnya . Merasa ada yang aneh Sasuke melihat kesekeliling dan akhirnya ia sadar kalau Naruto tidak ada , ia bertanya pada Sakura apa dia melihat Naruto . Sakura menggeleng tanda tak tahu . Tapi sesaat kemudian dengan cepat Naruto datang dengan membopong sebuah Babi Besar di punggungnya .

"Selamat pagi Sasuke , Sakura"Seru Naruto ceria .

Sasuke bertanya untuk apa ia membawa Babi besar itu dan bertanya darimana ia mendapatkan ternak tersebut, Naruto berkata kalau ia lapar tapi tidak punya uang untuk beli makanan jadi ia terpaksa memburu di hutan sekitar sini , Naruto menambahkan kalau iya mau membakar babi tersebut dulu dan menyuruh Sasuke dan Sakura untuk menunggunya . Sakura sih setuju-setuju saja tapi sepertinya Sasuke itu orangnya tidak suka menunggu jadi ia terlihat ogah-ogahan saat itu .

Naruto pun menyantap Babi goreng tersebut dengan lahap dan cepat , dia mengajak Sasuke dan Sakura untuk makan bersama tapi Sasuke tidak sungkan karena ia sudah kehilangan selera setelah melihat Naruto makan . Sementara Sakura menolak secara halus dengan berkata kalau ia masih kenyang .

Naruto berkata kalau mereka akan rugi kalau tidak menyicipi Babi gorengnya .

Xxxx

Sasuke , Sakura dan Naruto pun sampai di perbatasan Gerbang timur Negara Api , Sasuke melihat keadaan dan melihat kalau penjagaan disana sangat ketat ,dan berkata kalau mustahil untuk menembus penjagaan tersebut walau sekarang mereka bertiga .

Ditambah lagi ia melihat kalau kakaknya ada disana yakni Uchiha Itachi , Naruto bertanya memangnya siapa orang itu sehingga Sasuke dan Sakura sepertinya sangat segan padanya .Sakura menjelaskan kalau Itachi adalah Ketua Divisi Pertahanan dan memiliki ilmu pedang yang sangat tinggi .

Sasuke menghimbau kalau mereka kabur keselatan atau ke gerbang utara saja untuk mengelabui mereka , Sasuke menambahkan kalau Madara pasti meperketat penjagaan di timur karena tadi malam Deidara berhasil Naruto lumpuhkan .

Sakura setuju tapi tidak dengan Naruto , ia berkata kalau itu terlalu memakan waktu dan lebih baik kita lewat gerbang timur saja . Sasuke menjelaskan kalau satu-satunya jalan keluar dari tempat ini hanya dengan cara menembus pertahanan penjagaan , dan saat ini Itachi sedang ada disana jadi ditambah kondisi dia dan Sakura sedang tidak fit ia menyarankan kalau labih baik mereka lewat gerbang lain .

Naruto bertanya apa tidak ada cara lain untuk meloloskan diri dari tempat ini . Sakura menjelaskan kalau mereka harus memiliki surat keterangan izin dari kementrian perhubungan dan tanda pengenal . Naruto pun mendapat ide dan berkata kenapa kita tidak mencurinya saja dari warga yang ingin keluar kota ini ia menambahkan kalau sekarang mereka sudah menjadi criminal jadi kenapa harus takut untuk sekedar mencuri . Sasuke terlihat berpikir dan membatin kalau ide Naruto tidaklah buruk dan patut dicoba . Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun memulai rencana pembajakan .

Sasuke , Sakura dan Naruto pun berpencar mencari warga yang akan transmigrasi .Sakura dengan cepat menemukan sasarannya yakni seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pink pendek menyerupai dirinya .Dengan cepat ia pun menangkapnya dan menotok titik vitalnya sampai ia tak sadarkan diri , lalu ia pun mengambil surat keterangan dari kementrian perhubungan dan tanda pengenalnya setelah itu ia pun kembali ke titik pertemuan semula dan menunggu kehadiran Sasuke dan Naruto yang sepertinya belum menemukan sasaran yang tepat .

Xxxxx

Akhirnya Sasuke , Sakura dan Naruto berhasil mendapat tanda pengenal dan Surat Izin dari Kementrian Perhubungan .Naruto dengan semangat menyuruh Sasuke dan Sakura agar bergegas karena ini sudah sore .Sasuke mengiyakan dan berkata kalau ia harus menyamar dulu karena para Chunin-chunin itu pasti mengenali wajahnya dan Sakura . Naruto menurut dan menunggu sambil melihat keadaan dari ranting pohon .

Sakura dan Sasuke kini selesai dengan penyamarannya dan bertanya pada Naruto bagaimana penampilan mereka . Naruto bilang mereka berdua terlihat aneh dan berbeda , akhirnya mereka bertiga pun pergi menuju gerbang dan mengantri dengan warga lain yang mau mengungsi keluar Negara .

Giliran Naruto tiba , Seorang Chunin pun meminta tanda pengenalnya dan Surat Izinnya , Naruto memberikannya dengan santai dan Setelah beberapa saat Chunin itu mengangguk dan Naruto pun lolos , giliran Sakura pun sama tak ada tanda-tanda curiga dari Chunin yang memeriksanya dia pun lolos dengan mudahnya .

Dan kini tinggal Sasuke , Sasuke maju dengan ragu-ragu , sialnya pada saat Sasuke yang maju tiba-tiba Itachi mendekat dan menggantikan Chunin yang memeriksa .Sementara dikejauhan Naruto dan Sakura melihat Sasuke dari semak-semak , Sakura berkata kenapa harus Itachi yang memeriksa disaat Sasuke . Naruto berkata kalau Sakura harus tenang dan percaya pada Sasuke . Sakura mengangguk dan kembali melihat kekasih hatinya itu dari kejauhan .

Itachi pun meminta tanda pengenal Sasuke dan Surat Izin miliknya . Sasuke berusaha tenang dan mengusahakan mengurangi kontak mata dengannya , Sasuke pun memberikan yang Itachi pinta . Itachi melihat tanda pengenalnya secara detail ,sesaat kemudian ia bertanya pada Sasuke .

"Apa benar anda Dae Yuan ?"Tanya Itachi dengan nada mengintimidasi . Sasuke sadar kalau Itachi sedang mencoba melihat dirinya secara psikologis , ia tahu kalau kakaknya sangat pandai dalam membaca karakter dan pikiran orang lain , dan ia harus hati-hati dengan hal itu .

"Ya,saya sendiri"Jawab Sasuke datar seperti biasanya namun dengan merubah nada suaranya agar tidak menyerupai suaranya yang asli .

"Apa aku mengenalmu sebelumnya ?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah diduga Sasuke , Sasuke pun menjawab tidak karena ia tahu walau Itachi memang sering melakukan razia Negara dan mengenali identitas hampir seluruh warga Negara api tapi ia jarang ke Kota Suna tempat tinggal pria yang ia curi tanda pengenalnya .Ia tahu Itachi sangat suka memutar balikan fakta dan juga menyerang mental seseorang , ditambah lagi pria yang ia curi identitasnya ini adalah seorang pedagang yang sering keluar masuk Negara Ini dan tak pernah menetap disatu Negara dalam waktu yang lama . Jadi ia yakin kalau ini kali pertama Itachi melihatnya.

Dari ekspresi Itachi , Sasuke dapat menebak kalau jawabannya benar tapi ini belum selesai yang tadi itu baru pertanyaan pembuka , Itachi pun kembali bertanya .

"Lahir , Di Kota Suna ?"

"tidak ,saya lahir di Ame"

"Lahir tanggal 17 Maret Tahun 207"

Sasuke terdiam , ia tahu kalau di tanda pengenalnya tak ada keterangan tanggal lahir , setahu Sasuke tanggal lahir Warga Negara Api hanya bisa dilihat di Dokumen Sensus Penduduk di Kementrian Pusat .Dan ia tak yakin Itachi menghafal identits seseorang sampai sedetail itu .

Melihat Sasuke yang sedang dalam penyamaran terdiam , Itachi menjadi sedikit curiga dan bertanya kenapa Tuan Dae Yuan/Sasuke diam apa Tuan Dae Yuan lupa dengan tanggal sendiri . Sasuke semakin bingung di tambah lagi Itachi sepertinya mulai curiga dengan keaslian identitasnya .

Tapi Sasuke berusaha tenang dan menggali lebih dalam kebiasaan kakanya dalam mengintrogasi .(Percayalah suatu saat nanti Sasuke pasti akan melampaui kepintaran kakaknya dan Ayahnya sendiri , percayalah)

Ia mengingat saat ia masih kecil diajak Ibunya Tsunade melihat Itachi saat menggali Informasi dari mata-mata Negara Hujan , Itachi biasanya suka berbohong di awal pertanyaan , jujur di pertengahan dan tak jelas di akhir pertanyaan , tapi disaat ia menginterogasi seorang pemberontak dua tahun kemudian Pertanyaannya berbanding terbalik pada saat menginterogasi mata-mata dua tahun silam . Dan Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan kalau Itachi seseorang yang plin-plan dan tak punya kebiasaan yang jelas .

Setelah beberapa saat memutar otaknya akhirnya Sasuke menemukan jawaban yang menurutnya paling pas untuk seseorang seperti Itachi .Yakni sebuah ketidak jelasan harus dibalas dengan ketidak jelasan .

"Aku tidak lupa , hanya saja aku agak bingung dengan kejelasan Negara ini , kedua orang tuaku menikah tahun 175 sedangkan aku sekarang berusia 32 tahun , sekarang Tahun 232 , sedangkan orangtuaku menikah sekitar umur 20 tahunan , Aku memang lahir tanggal 17 maret tapi sepertinya ada kesalahan di kementrian pusat dengan menulis kalau aku lahir tahun 207."  
Itachi menatap Dae Yuan/Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya mencari kebenaran dari sudut pandangnya , Sasuke membalas menatapnya dengan berfikir seolah dia sudah jujur sejujur-jujurnya . Itachi sadar kalau sepertinya pria dihadapannya tidaklah memberikan informasi yang dibuat-buat .

"Hn,sepertinya Kementrian Pusat perlu dievaluasi , baik Tuan Dae Yuan anda boleh pergi …"

Sasuke akhirnya diperbolehkan meninggalkan Negara api , Sasuke berterima kasih kepada Itachi dan pergi melewati Itachi namun Sasuke terbelalak ketika Itachi membisikan sesuatu saat ia melewatinya .

"Kau semakin pintar adik…"

Lalu setelah itu Sasuke pun berbalik dan melihat Itachi yang kini sibuk bertanya pada Warga lainnya yang sedang mengantri . Sasuke membatin kenapa Itachi tahu kalau dirinya sedang menyamar , sambil berjalan menjauh Sasuke pun melihat apa ada yang salah dengannya dan akhirnya ia ingat kalau ia punya tanda lahir di belakang sebelah kanan lehernya yang belum ia tutupi .Ia pun membatin kalau dia masih perlu pengalaman lebih banyak untuk membodohi kakaknya sendiri .Setelah beberapa saat Sasuke pun sampai ketempat dimana Naruto dan Sakura menunggu .

Naruto mengejek Sasuke kalau dia lelet , Sasuke tidak terima ia membalas kalau orang seperti Naruto yang pemikirannya pendek tak akan mengerti pertarungan pikiran dan Sasuke yakin jika Naruto di posisinya ia pasti sudah tertangkap basah menyamar oleh Itachi .Naruto mati kata ia sadar kalau lawan bicaranya Sasuke adalah orang yang tangguh dalam permainan kata-kata . Naruto pun menantangnya bertarung dan sepertinya Sasuke juga sudah lama menunggu-nunggu kejadian ini . Ia tak takut dan menerima tawaran Naruto.

Menyadari hawa-hawa tidak enak Sakura pun melerai mereka , mereka berdua menurut dan akhirnya hanya saling menatap dan beradu death glare .Sakura pun hanya mengendus pasrah melihat tanda-tanda kalau mereka tidak akur sudah mulai tampak.

Xxxx

Perjalan Sasuke ,Sakura dan Naruto pun berlanjut mereka kini sudah menginjakan kakinya di Negara Hujan , mereka kini menuju tempat persembunyian Katak tempat guru Naruto berada . Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka pun sampai ditempat Naruto mempelajari Ilmu-Ilmu pedangnya .Dengan semangat Naruto pun maju dan memperkenalkan tempat itu kepada Sasuke dan Sakura .

Namun sesaat kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura terbelalak ketika tiba-tiba Naruto terpental , dan sesaat kemudian munculah seorang Pria bermasker berumur kira-kira 30 tahun entah dari mana dan menceramahi Naruto karena telah pergi tanpa kabar selama berhari-hari .

Naruto menyesal dan meminta maaf dan berkata kalau ia tak akan menulanginya lagi, Si Pria tersebut tak mau menerima permintaan maaf Naruto dan berkata kalau Naruto mau di maafkan ia harus Push-Up sebanyak 5000 kali dan mengambil air dari gunung sebulan penuh . Naruto hanya terdiam kecewa dengan memasang ekspresi terhorornya .

Setelah itu pandangan pria itu beralih ke Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih terdiam mencerna keadaan , pria tersebut bertanya apa mereka teman Naruto , Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk .Pria tersebut menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura dan meneliti penampilan mereka berdua .

Tak lama kemudian ia menyuruh Sasuke dan Sakura memperlihatkan kedua pasang telapak tangannya .Sasuke dan Sakura bertukar pandang sejenak lalu menuruti perintah Pria bermasker dihadapannya ,.

Setelah itu Pria itu pun mendekati Sakura dan bertanya siapa namanya Sakura pun memperkenalkan dirinya secara sopan san setelah itu pria itu pun mulai melihat telapak Tangan Sakura , ia melihat , dan merabanya selama beberapa menit . Tak lama kemudian ia berkata pada Sakura kalau dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar pada tangannya tapi dia menambahkan kalau Sakura belum dapat menggunakan kekuatan itu 100 persen . Sakura sadar kalau kini ia sedang di uji secara bakat apa ia pantas atau tidak untuk berlatih disini , ia sadar kalau ucapan Pria bermasker tadi sepenuhnya benar . Ia memang punya kekuatan besar ditangan tapi tak dapat menggunakannya secara optimal karena tidak tahu cara menggunakannya .

Setelah Sakura kini beralih kepada Sasuke , sama seperti sebelumnya Pria bermasker tersebut pun mulai meraba tangan Sasuke secara perlahan . Tak lama kemudian pandangan Pria bermasker berubah , ia sepertinya terkejut dengan bakat dari Sasuke , sementara itu dikejauhan Naruto tersenyum dan berteriak kalau Sasuke itu calon Dewa .

Pria itu pun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya , lalu ia pun memperkenalkan dirinya .

"Nama ku Hatake Kakashi , tak ada yang special dari diriku dan senang bertemu kalian "

Setelah memperkenalkan diri , Kakashi pun menyuruh kedua tamunya masuk untuk makan dan beristirahat terlebih dahulu .Sasuke dan Sakura menurut dan masuk kesebuah bilik kayu bersama dengan Kakashi berhubung mereka juga lelah setelah hampir satu minggu mengalami kejadian yang menguras tenaga di Negeri Api ,sementara itu dikejauhan tampaklah Naruto yang sedang protes pada Kakashi karena membiarkan murid lamanya diluar sedangkan orang-orang baru dijamu dengan baik . Kakashi pun berkata kalau ia mau makan dan beristirahat ia harus menyelesaikan 5000 kali push-up nya dulu .

Sasuke pun menyeringai melihat nasib Buruk Naruto , sementara Naruto hanya menggerutu bahwa Sasuke Teme itu menyebalkan dan perlu di beri pelajaran .

Xxxx

Sementara itu di Markas Pusat Militer Negara nampaklah ke-6 pain menghadap Nagato dan bertanya apa yang terjadi sehingga Nagato memanggil mereka ber-6 .Nagato berkata kalau mereka harus mengintai keberadaan Jiraiya .

Mereka berenam kelihatan terkejut ketika mendengar nama Jiraiya .Jadi sebenarnya siapakah Jiraiya .

Nagato berpesan agar mereka ber-6 berhati-hati dalam melakukan misi ini .Dan jika mereka menemukannya Nagato menyuruh mereka ber-6 membunuhnya .

Ke-6 pain setuju dan menghilang dalam kumpulan asap .

_**To be continue …**_

_**RnR oke friends …**_


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Negara Api adalah Negara yang berada disebelah paling Selatan di kepulauan Jepang sementara Negara Hujan adalah Negara yang berada ditimur kepulauan tersebut yang dijuluki Negara tak berpenghuni karena Negara itu hanya dipenuhi Hutan yang sangat berbahaya dan banyak dihuni olehh penjahat dan pemberontak yang menjadi buronan di Negaranya sebelumnya , Negara itu tak memiliki pemimpin dan tak satupun orang yang bisa memimpin Negara itu karena dianggap sebagai tempatnya para Pendekar kuat dan terakhir ada Negara Es yang berada di paling Utara kepulauan Jepang yang terbelah oleh Laut Cina Utara belum ada informasi yang didapat di Negara ini ,Banyak isu yang mengatakan kalau Rikuddo sennin menguasai tempat itu .Jadi pada tahun 232 ini kepulauan Jepang terbagi menjadi 3 Negara bagian .

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning this Story is very ANEH,GAJE DAN OOC

"**Conspiracy"**

Sementara itu di Kantor Pusat Kementrian Pertahanan tampak Itachi sedang sibuk mengurusi berkas-berkas Dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya ,namun beberapa saat kemudian Itachi terkejut ketika Ayah-nya datang kekantornya , ini sangat tidak biasa bagi Itachi mengingat Ayahnya tak pernah memperdulikannya sejak ia lahir .Beberapa saat kemudian Madara pun mendekati Itachi .

Itachi pun memberi salam formal layaknya Raja dengan bawahannya pada Madara dan bertanya tumben seorang Raja yang sibuk seperti Madara kekantor Kementrian Pertahanan dan Itachi bertanya kalau seingatnya dulu Madara pernah berkata kalau ia tidak sudi kekantor Itachi bekerja karena banyak debu dimana-mana dan itu membuatnya alergi . Mendengar ucapan itu Madara pun memicingkan matanya ke Itachi dan berkata apa maksud Itachi dengan bicara demikian padanya , Madara merasa kalau Itachi sedang meledeknya . Itachi tersenyum dan meminta maaf pada Madara dan setelah itu berkata kalau Basa-Basi ini membosankan dan Itachi meminta Madara untuk segera langsung ke pokok permasalahan karena ia sedang sibuk .Mendengar ucapan Itachi,Madara pun tertawa sakratis dan berkata kalau Itachi sangat tidak Sopan pada Rajanya sendiri dan menganggap kalau dirinya selevel dengan Madara .

Itachi mengendus malas ketika mendengar Madara berkata seperti itu,Itachi pun berkata "Bagaimana dengan anda sendiri , apa Raja pernah menganggapku , maaf atas kelancanganku tapi aku merasa kalau Raja sangat egois"

Madara terdiam selama beberapa detik dan mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam sampai beberapa saat kemudian Obito datang dan memberi pesan pada Madara kalau ada masalah , Obito melanjutkan dan berkata kalau sepertinya Sasuke dan Sakura berhasil lolos dari Negara Api . Mendengar itu Madara pun menoleh kearah Itachi dan menatap Itachi tajam .Dari ekspresi Madara ,Itachi sadar kalau berita Sasuke dan Sakura lolos sudah sampai ketelinganya , ia pun tersenyum dalam hati dan setelah itu bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa .Melihat ekspresi Itachi Madara pun kesal ,ia tahu kalau Itachi dan anak buahnya lah yang menjaga gerbang perbatasan dan Madara memiliki feeling kalau sepertinya Itachi sengaja meloloskan Sasuke dan Sakura dari Negara Api .

Obito pun bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan , Madara menjawab kalau sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi dan Obito tak perlu mencarinya lagi setelah itu Madara menambahkan kalau ia akan melaksanakan rencana yang ke-2 yakni memaksa para Hyuuga untuk tunduk kepada-nya.

Xxxx

Sementara itu di persembunyian Katak terlihatlah Sasuke dan Sakura dibawa kesebuah tempat oleh Kakashi , dan sesaat kemudian mereka bertiga pun sampai disebuah Bukit yang tengah dipenuhi Para Pendekar Pedang Muda yang sedang berlatih . Saat Kakashi datang ia pun langsung disambut oleh seorang Pria seumurannya yang memiliki alis tebal dan gigi yang sangat mengkilau .Dia adalah Guy-Sensei satu dari empat guru di Perguruan ini (Termasuk Kakashi ) .Guy bertanya siapa kah gerangan dua anak muda yang dibawa oleh Kakashi ini , Kakashi berkata kalau mereka adalah murid baru disini . Guy pun langsung merasakan kalau semangatnya semakin membara dan berkata dengan Jiwa Mudanya kalau Sasuke dan Sakura juga harus semangat karena latihan di tempat ini sangat berat , Guy pun memanggil salah satu murid kesayangannya yakni Rock-lee untuk menyapa kedua teman Barunya . Lalu setelah Lee munculah salah satu pendekar wanita yang dijuluki si Iblis Nakal yakni Ino Yamanaka yang juga memberi salam pada Sakura dan Sasuke dan dari tingkahnya sepertinya ia tertarik dengan Sasuke (Tertarik bukan suka pada pandangan pertama ya !) .

Namun setelah beberapa saat Sasuke di kejutkan dengan munculnya seseorang laki-laki berkuncir dari belakangnya dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya kalau Sasuke sangat rapuh dan memiliki banyak celah untuk diserang, dia adalah Nara Shikamaru seorang pendekar yang dijuluki Pelukis darah karena saat ia bertarung ia selalu terlihat menawan dan mengutamakan unsur-unsur keindahan .

Dan setelah Shikamaru kini muncul lagi tiga orang pendekar bernama Inuzuka Kiba,Aburame Shino dan Chouji Akamichi menyapa Sasuke dan Sakura , Kiba berkata pada Sasuke agar tidak usah sungkan saat ada disini dan ia minta maaf dengan kelakuan Shikamaru yang tidak sopan ia menambahkan kalau Shikamaru sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik hanya saja ia suka mengetes kemampuan seseorang yang baru ia lihat .Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti .Sasuke pun dapat mengambil satu kesimpulan yaitu mereka semua bukan Pendekar sembarangan .

Dan kini tibalah seorang Pria berumur kira-kira 50 tahun dengan garis merah panjang yang melintang di kedua matanya secara horizontal dengan rambut putih panjangnya . Ya dia adalah salah satu dari tiga Legenda Sennin yang masih aktif . Jiraiya si penjahat putih Guru besar di persembunyian katak . Sasuke dan Sakura dapat merasakan kalau Pria tua didepannya ini benar-benar asing dan tingkatannya jauh berbeda di banding Kakashi dan Guy yang Notabene seorang Guru juga .Sesaat Jiraiya menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang canggung dihadapannya .

"Kalian Sasuke dan Sakura ?"

"I-ia …"

Melihat wajah Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang gugup membuat Jiraiya tidak kuat menahan rasa lucunya ia membatin kalau mereka sepertinya menganggap dirinya adalah orang yang dingin dan galak .Jiraiya pun tertawa dan berkata kalau mereka tidak usah sungkan padanya dan ia menjelaskan kalau dia bukanlah sosok yang galak seperti yang mereka pikirkan jadi Jiraiya menyuruh Sakura dan Sasuke agar menganggap semua orang disini adalah saudara dan tempat ini adalah rumah sendiri .

Sasuke dan Sakura pun mendongkak melihat wajah Jiraiya , mereka pun mendapati wajah ramah dari Guru besarnya tersebut dan Jiraiya pun berkata kalau besok pagi Latihan akan dimulai dan jika Sakura dan Sasuke mau ikut latihan datanglah ketempat ini pagi-pagi sebelum matahari terbit . Sasuke dan Sakura pun membungkuk dan berterimakasih pada Jiraiya yang setelah itu menghilang bersama dengan kumpulan asap .

Sementara itu di kejauhan tampak lah seorang Pria berambut merah dengan Tato di jidatnya yang berada di atas pohon sedang memandangi Sasuke dari jauh , Ia adalah Gaara si Pasir Merah .

"Kau yang membawa pria itu ?"Tanya Gaara datar .Naruto yang berada dibawahnya hanya tersenyum sambil mengunyah sebuah lidi kecil di bibirnya dan menjawab "Iya , Kenapa ?"

Gaara berkata kalau sepertinya Sasuke bukan orang sembarangan dan ia menambahkan kalau Aura Sasuke mirip dengan Naruto .Naruto tersenyum dan berkata kalau tebakan Gaara benar dan ia menerangkan kalau hal itu adalah penyebab Naruto membawanya kesini dan membantunya kabur dari Negara Api .Naruto penasaran dengan Sasuke yang memiliki kemiripan dengannya .

Xxxx

Sementara itu di Ibu Kota Konoha rencana Madara untuk menculik Putri dari Clan Hyuuga sedang di persiapkan oleh memanggil salah satu anggota Anbu Putih dan Anbu hitam . Yakni Hidan dan Kakuzhu mereka berdua sebenarnya adalah pembunuh bayaran kelas berat yang berada dalam penyamaran , mereka sengaja dijadikan Anbu agar mereka tetap aman walau berada dalam Istana di bawah Pantauan Obito langsung .

Obito pun menugaskan mereka untuk melancarkan penyusupan secara sembunyi-sembunyi ke Benteng Hyuuga sebelah barat Konoha dan menculik Puteri Hyuuga Hinata , Obito menyarankan kalau mereka harus hati-hati dan bersabar karena penjagaan terhadap Puteri Hinata sangat ketat . Hidan mengusulkan kenapa tidak di bantai saja para Hyuuga tak berguna itu . Obito berkata kalau Hinata akan ia jadikan sebagai Sandera supaya Ketua Clan Hyuuga , Hyuuga Hiashi mau menuruti keinginan Madara dan membuat para Tetua Clan Hyuuga yang keras kepala ikut menurut .

Kakuzhu mengerti dan bertanya kapan ia harus melakukan tugasnya , Obito berkata kalau satu bulan lagi Kapten Bee dari divisi Anbu Hitam dan Kapten Konan dari Anbu putih akan mengirimkan pasokan makanan ke Benteng Hyuuga ia menambahkan kalau saat itu adalah saat dimana penjagaan disana merenggang ia berharap Hidan dan Kakuzhu untuk menyusun rencana dulu dalam sebulan ini , Kakuzhu dan Hidan pun tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu dan saat itulah tugas kalian dimulai .Kakuzhu dan Hidan mengerti dan setelah itu menghilang . Namun ternyata rencana itu tak sengaja didengar oleh Itachi yang kebetulan sedang lewat disana ia pun berpikir dan membatin kalau sepertinya akan terjadi konspirasi di Istana Api ini .

Xxxx

Sebulan telah berlalu dan misi Kakuzhu dan Hidan pun di mulai,bersama dengan kumpulan Anbu lainnya Hidan dan Kakuzhu masuk kedalam benteng Hyuuga untuk mengirim Pasokan makanan yang rutin dilakukan tiga bulan sekali , disaat rekan-rekan anbunya sibuk membagikan Makanan Kakuzhu dan Hidan pun menyelinap kabur dan pergi ke tempat dimana Hyuuga Hinata berada yakni Rumah Besar Hyuuga . Sesampainya disana Hidan dan Kakuzhu pun langsung memantau keadaan , Kakuzhu berkata kalau tempat itu penuh dengan Hyuuga dan penjagaannya begitu rapat . Hidan tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan rekannya Kakuzhu ia menyindir Kakuzhu adalah orang yang terlalu berhati-hati , Hidan pun menantang Kakuzhu untuk bertaruh siapa yang membawa Gadis Hyuuga keluar dari sini duluan dan taruhannya adalah sejumlah uang bayaran dari Obito akan diberikan kepada pemenangnya tanpa harus dibagi dua . Mendengar kata uang Kakuzhu semakin semangat ia pun menerima tawaran Hidan dan setelah beberapa saat mereka pun mulai beraksi.

Hidan dan Kakuzhu memang tidak diragukan lagi sebagai criminal kelas berat , itu dibuktikan dengan cara mereka mengendap dan membunuh beberapa Hyuuga secara mendadak tanpa ada yang tahu . Dan setelah beberapa menit Kakuzhu pun sampai di sebuah Kamar besar yang tidak lain adalah tempat dimana Hyuuga Hinata berada .Kakuzhu sadar kalau tempat ini penjagaannya jauh lebih ketat dibanding beberapa tempat yang ia lewati barusan . Di ruangan sesempit ini ada 9 Hyuuga penjaga dan ia tahu kalau kemampuan ke Sembilan Hyuuga ini diatas rata-rata , Ia pun memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi hal itu , namun setelah beberapa saat berpikir ia sadar kalau satu-satunya cara dia menangkap hyuuga Hinata hanya dengan cara membunuh mereka semua .

Xxxx

Sementara itu di Persembunyian katak tampaklah Sasuke sedang berlatih tanding dengan Kiba , Mereka bertarung dengan sangat serius , mereka mengeluarkan tekhnik-tekhnik tinggi dan juga begitu cepat . Namun sepetinya Sasuke yang sekarang sudah jauh bertambah kuat dengan cepat ia pun mematahkan perlawanan Kiba dengan menghunus pedang kayu dari belakang tubuhnya . Mata Kiba membulat ketika ia sadar kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakangnya . Ia pun tersenyum lalu menyerah dan Kiba berkata kalau Sasuke sangat cepat , Kiba pun menambahkan kalau Sasuke benar-benar berbakat dengan menjadi pendekar yang tangguh dalam kurun waktu sebulan saja .Sasuke menurunkan pedangnya dan berkata kalau ini semua berkat Kiba dan lainnya juga yang telah membantunya dengan cara Latih tanding . Kiba tersenyum dan memuji kalau Sasuke sangat rendah Hati .

Setelah itu Kiba dan Sasuke pun beristirahat bersama di bawah pohon sembari melihat teman-temannya yang lain yang masih berlatih . Saat senggang Sasuke pun bertanya sesuatu hal yang sudah lama membuatnya penasaran pada Kiba, Ia bertanya kalau ia sudah sebulan berlatih disini namun tidak pernah melihat Naruto berlatih bersama dengan murid-murid lainnya . Kiba pun menjelaskan kalau Naruto adalah salah satu dari dua murid terkuat di tempat ini ia menjelaskan kalau Naruto itu sudah memiliki Ilmu yang sangat tinggi dan kini ia hanya perlu memperdalam kemampuannya dengan caranya sendiri .

Xxxx

Sementara itu di kediaman Hyuuga nampaklah Neji merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh disekitarnya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres , ia pun membentuk posisi Siaga dan melihat kesekitar pintu masuk dan benar saja , ternyata para Hyuuga penjaga lainnya tidak ada di pos-nya masing-masing , ia bingung dan bertanya-tanya kemana para Hyuuga itu pergi, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia di kejutkankan dengan suara jeritan Hinata yang berteriak meminta tolong . Neji pun panic dan dengan segera menuju ke kamar Hinata , dan saat itulah ia mendapati sesosok Pria dengan pakaian Anbu divisi putih sedang membopong Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri .Neji bertanya-tanya untuk apa seorang Anbu berada ditempat ini dan kenapa ia menyusup masuk kekediaman Hyuuga .

Neji pun menarik gagang pedangnya dan bertanya siapa dia dan apa yang dia lakukan pada Hinata . Kakuzhu menoleh kearah Neji dan menggumam kalau ternyata masih ada Hyuuga yang masih hidup . Neeji pun kesal dan setelah itu menyerang Kakuzhu dengan cepat dan mengambil Hinata darinya .

Kakuzhu terjatuh dan mendapati kalau tangannya terputus karena serangan mendadak dari Neji barusan , namun setelah itu Neji pun mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang tidak bisa dipercaya yakni tangannya kembali tersambung dengan sendirinya . Neji pun semakin waspada dan bertanya siapa Kakuzhu sebenarnya , namun naasnya mata Neji membulat ketika merasa sebuah benda tajam menancap ditubuhnya dan membuat darahnya mengucur keluar dengan deras. Yap Neji telah diserang oleh kerabat kerja Kakuzhu yakni Hidan yang sepertinya baru sampai ketempat ini .

Neji pun terjatuh tak berdaya dengan luka parah diperutnya .Hidan pun berkata kalau ia tadi nyasar dan ia meminta maaf . Kakuzhu hanya terdiam dan bertanya untuk apa Hidan kesini karena tanpa ada dia Kakuzhu yakin bisa mengalahkan Neji dengan mudah , Hidan kembali minta maaf dan meminta Kakuzhu untuk bergegas dan mengenyampingkan masalah pribadi karena Itachi dan para Chunin sedang menuju kesini .Kakuzhu melunak dan menuruti Hidan . Namun sepertinya Neji belum mau menyerah dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ia pun berdiri didepan Hidan dan Kakuzhu dan berkata sebelum ia mati tidak ada yang boleh pergi dari tempat ini . Hidan tertawa dan berkata kalau Neji sedang berimajinasi dengan berpikir dapat menahan mereka berdua dengan luka seperti itu .

Neji menyeringai meremehkan dan berkata kalau dia tak akan menyerah sebelum mencoba , Hidan pun geram dan meminta izin pada Kakuzhu untuk memperbolehkannya menghabisi Neji . Kakuzhu mengangguk tanda mempersilahkan , Hidan pun menarik pedang besarnya dari punggungnya dan menyuruh Neji berdoa pada Dewa karena sebentar lagi ia akan mati . Neji tersenyum dan berkata kalau Hidan banyak bicara ia menambahkan kalau ia akan menahannya sebisa mungkin agar kematiannya tidak sia-sia. Namun sepertinya Neji di karuniai Dewi Fortuna kali ini karena saat sebelum Hidan menyerangnya Itachi dan para Chunin lainnya datang dan menolong Neji . Hidan pun mundur dan berkata pada Kakuzhu kalau sepertinya mereka harus lari (Hidan dan Kakuzhu sepertinya tidak yakin dapat mengalahkan Itachi , yap Itachi memang cukup tangguh buat kedua pembunuh bayaran itu hehehe)Kakuzhu mengangguk dan setelah beberapa saat mereka pun menghilang bersamaan dengan kumpulan asap membawa Hinata bersama mereka .

Bersamaan dengan itu Neji pun terjatuh dan di angkat oleh Itachi dan menyuruh salah seorang chunin bawahannya untuk membawa Neji ke Tim Medis, setelah itu Itachi hanya terdiam dan membatin kalau sepertinya konspirasi yang ia dengar waktu itu telah dimulai .Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Itachi pun memanggil seorang Kurir pribadinya untuk memanggil bantuan dari Negara Hujan . Sang kurir mengerti dan setelah beberapa saat ia pun pergi meninggalkan Itachi .

"Ayah , sebenarnya apa lagi yang kau rencanakan …?"

Xxxx

Sementara itu di sebuah Sungai di Negara Hujan Nampak lah ke-6 Pain utusan Nagato sedang beristirahat , salah satu Pain wanita berkata kenapa mereka ada disini berdiam diri sementara markas Jiraiya sudah ditemukan . Salah satu pain berambut blonde pun menjawab kalau mereka menyerang tempat itu sekarang sama saja seperti enam ekor babi masuk ke dalam kandang singa dan mereka hanya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan disana . Pain berambut blonde menambahkan kalau di tempat itu dipenuhi oleh pendekar-pendekar yang sangat kuat dan ia menyuruh mereka ber-6 untuk bersabar dan menyerang disaat yang tepat . Ke-5 Pain lainnya pun setuju dan menuruti perkataan dari Pain yang sepertinya adalah Pain terkuat dibanding kelima Pain lainnya .

Sementara itu di Persembunyian Katak sepertinya Jiraiya mendapat firasat buruk .Ia merasa ada suatu energy asing yang kuat berada disekitar wilayah persembunyian katak .Seorang guru bernama Kurenai pun yang kebetulan berada didekat Jiraiya pun bertanya karena merasa khawatir dengan Jiraiya yang melihat perubahan di raut wajah Guru besarnya tersebut , tapi Jiraiya menepis kekhawatiran Kurenai dengan berkata kalau ia baik-baik saja dan Kurenai ia pinta untuk tenang saja . Kurenai menurut walau di dalam hatinya ia masih merasa ada keanehan diraut wajah Jiraiya .

Malam hari menjelang dan belum ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari ke-6 Pain , namun seorang Pain Buta merasakan kedatangan seseorang mendekat kearah persembunyian Katak , ke-5 Pain lainnya pun dimintanya untuk siaga dan melihat situasi dengan hati-hati , mereka ber-5 mengerti dan menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang datang kearah mereka dan beberapa saat kemudian munculah seorang Pria dengan topeng tengkorak berlari dengan membawa sebuah gulungan besar . Mereka ber-6 sadar kalau pria itu adalah seorang kurir utusan seseorang yang biasa mengirim pesan secara rahasia . Salah satu Pain berbentuk seperti robot pun diberi sinyal oleh Pain berambut Blonde untuk menyerang pria tersebut . Pain berbentuk robot mengerti dan dalam sekejap ia pun berhasil melumpuhkannya dengan serangan tiba-tiba . Mereka ber-6 pun menangkap Pria tersebut dan membuka topeng pria itu , mata mereka ber-6 membulat ketika menyadari kalau Kurir itu adalah Kurir yang ia kenal sebagai Kurir rahasia dibawah pemerintahan Itachi secara langsung , mereka bertanya-tanya untuk apa Itachi mengirim Kurir Rahasia-nya ke Negara hujan dan apa yang sebenarnya Itachi rencanakan , mereka ber-6 mulai curiga dengan kesetiaan Itachi kepada Madara dan setelah beberapa saat mereka ber-6 pun mulai mengivestigasi kurir itu dengan mengecek semua barang bawaannya .Mereka pun menemukan sebuah gulungan surat besar yang ditulis menggunakan kata sandi dan gambar Hyuuga Hinata didalam tas-nya . Pain wanita pun akhirnya menyadari kalau sepertinnya surat ini ditulis Itachi untuk memberitahukan seseorang kalau Puteri Hinata yang sedang dalam bahaya . Pain berambut blonde bertanya apa Pain Wanita yakin dengan ucapannya kalau ini adalah surat yang ditulis Itachi sendiri . Pain Wanita mengangguk dan berkata kalau sebelumnya Nagato juga pernah menulis surat yang sama dan menugaskan dirinya sendiri sebagai kurir yang mengantar surat itu kepada seseorang di Negara Es .Dan Nagato menerangkan kalau di Negara Api hanya dua orang yang dapat mengerti dan menulis Sandi seperti ini .Pain Wanita menambahkan kalau Kurir ini adalah Kurir Rahasia Itachi secara langsung jadi ia dapat menebak kalau ini pasti ulah Itachi sendiri .Salah seorang Pain yang sepertinya paling tua pun datang dan memberi saran kepada ke-5 rekannya kalau mereka lebih baik memberitahukan hal ini dulu kepada Nagato . Pain berambut blonde bertanya bagaimana dengan misi mereka untuk membunuh Jiraiya , Pain yang paling tua mengatakan kalau mustahil mereka membunuh Jiraiya dikandangnya sendiri yang dipenuhi pendekar-pendekar kuat , ia menambahkan kalau itu sama saja dengan percobaan bunuh diri . Ke-4 Pain lainnya setuju dengan Pain yang paling Tua dan meminta Pain berambut blonde untuk mundur kembali ke Negara Api . Setelah beberapa saat berpikir Pain berambut blonde pun setuju dengan keinginan rekan-rekannya dan memimpin kepulangan ke-5 rekannya ke Negara Api untuk memberitahukan masalah ini kepada Nagato .Pain wanita bertanya apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan jasad kurir utusan tersebut , Pain berambut blonde menyuruhnya membakar semua barang bukti (Termasuk jasad sang Kurir) dan bergegas pergi dari tempat ini .Pain wanita mengerti dan setelah itu membakar barang bukti dan setelah itu mereka ber-6 pun pergi secepat kilat dari tempat itu .

Xxxx

Sementara itu tampaklah Naruto sedang berjalan kaki sambil memikul sebuah 2Tong besar yang masing-masing tong-nya berisi air yang memiliki bobot 10 kali lipat dari berat badannya .Ia memikul benda itu dengan raut wajah ogah-ogahan sambil mendumel kalau ia sangat lelah karena setiap hari ia harus naik turun gunung Pagi, siang , sore dan malam secara RUTIN demi kebutuhan para Guru dan murid lainnya di Persembunyian katak .Ini semua adalah ulah Kakashi gurunya yang sepertinya suka sekali mengusilinya . Ia kesal karena dari sekian banyak murid di tempat ini kenapa harus dia yang menderita nasib seburuk ini , padahal jika dipikir-pikir oleh Naruto ia adalah orang yang paling lama berada disini bersama Jiraiya dibanding murid-murid lainnya , bahkan ia sudah ada di tempat ini lebih lama di banding Guru Kurenai dan Guru Guy yang bergabung di perguruan ini ketika usianya masih 5 tahun . Ia hanya kalah lama dari Kakashi yang memang sejak sebelum ia lahir sudah menjadi pengikut Jiraiya Sennin (Percayalah di Dunia ini hanya 2 orang yang bisa melunakkan watak Naruto yang keras kepala yakni Kakashi dan Jiraiya).

Beberapa saat kemudian ia pun sampai ke sebuah Sungai yang tadi dihuni oleh ke-6 Pain dan sejenak beristirahat dan membasuh wajahnya yang dipenuhi peluh disana , namun ia merasa ada sebuah keanehan ditempat itu , ia mencium adanya aroma daging yang gosong disekitarnya . Ia pun menelusuri tempat itu sampai beberapa saat kemudian menemukan tulang belulang manusia yang sepertinya habis di bakar oleh seseorang . Ia meneliti kerangka yang terbakar tersebut dan menebak kalau sepertinya kerangka itu belum lama terbakar disana . Beberapa saat kemudian ia pun kembali menelusuri tempat itu agar ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di tempat tersebut . Beberapa saat setelah itu ia pun menemukan sebuah sobekan kain dan topeng Serigala yang sepertinya kepunyaan mayat tersebut .Tapi Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari informasi menurutnya itu buang-buang waktu dan tanpa pikir panjang ia berniat pulang dan menunjukan penemuannya itu pada Jiraiya daripada is harus repot-repot mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya (Sasuke benar , Naruto memang bukan tipe orang yang suka berpikir panjang ) .Dengan cepat ia pun membawa kerangka mayat tersebut dan barang bukti lainnya menuju ke persembunyian katak untuk penelusuran lebih lanjut .

Xxxx

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto pun sampai si Persembunyian Katak ,sesampainya disana ia langsung di tanya oleh Ino yang kebetulan berada disana , Ino bertanya kerangka siapa yang dibawa Naruto dan menambahkan apa Naruto membunuh orang lagi . Naruto menjawab kalau Ino mau kencan dengannya ia baru mau menjawab pertanyaannya . Dalam seketika Wajah Ino pun memerah sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto , dengan kasar ia pun menendang Naruto hingga terpental beberapa meter . Setelah itu Ino pun berkata kalau ia kesal pada Naruto yang tidak pernah serius jika ditanya olehnya dan menganggap semua ucapannya hanya gurauan semata .Naruto yang terpental jauh pun menjawab sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sepertinya terbentur pohon kalau Ino galak sekali padahal ia hanya bercanda , Ino tidak peduli menurutnya hal itu pantas diterima Naruto yang tak pernah meladeni ucapannya dengan serius . Naruot pun menyadari kalau ia memang bersalah , ia pun minta maaf pada Ino lalu setelah itu bertanya apa Ino tahu Jiraiya ada dimana . Entah kenapa Ino justru semakin kesal ,dengan ganas ia pun melempar sebuah batu besar kearah Naruto dan menjawab ia tidak tahu dan menyuruh Naruto untuk mencari tahu sendiri .Setelah itu ia pun pergi mengacuhkan Naruto yang sedang mengerang kesakitan .Sedangkan Naruto ia hanya bertanya-tanya kenapa Ino selalu galak padanya padahal ia hanya bercanda padanya (Naruto memang naïf , ia sepertinya tidak sadar kalau Ino menaruh hati padanya )

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto pun menemukan Jiraiya dan langsung berkata kalau ia menemukan sebuah kerangka yang sepertinya baru-baru ini dibakar oleh seseorang di dekat sini , Naruto pun memberikan Kerangka mayat itu ke Jiraiya untuk diteliti lebih lanjut , Naruto menambahkan kalau ia juga membawa sobekan kain dan sebuah topeng serigala yang ditemukan berada didekat kerangka mayat tersebut . Mata Jiraiya menajam ketika ia sadar kalau sobekan baju dan topeng serigala tersebut adalah milik seseorang yang ia kenal , Jiraiya bertanya kapan Naruto menemukan kerangka ini Naruto menjawab dengan santai kalau ia menemukannya pagi tadi saat ia beristirahat disebuah sungai yang berada beberapa kilo dari sini . Melihat gelagat Jiraiya yang aneh Naruto pun bertanya kenapa Jiraiya terlihat begitu cemas dan siapa sebenarnya sosok asli mayat tersebut , Jiraiya tidak menjawab ia hanya berpikir dan membatin kalau sepertinya dalam waktu dekat nyawa Itachi akan berada dalam bahaya .

Merasa Jiraiya tak menanggapi pertanyaannya Naruto pun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya namun sesaat kemudian Jiraiya tersenyum padanya dan berkata kalau tidak ada apa-apa dan menyuruh Naruto agar tenang saja , Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya , melihat tingkah Naruto yang terlihat cute Jiraiya pen tertawa dan berkata kalau Naruto itu tampan dan sesekali harus keluar bersamanya untuk mencari wanita cantik diluar sana . Naruto semakin merasa aneh ia berpikir kalau sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan gurunya itu merasa kalau itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan mayat yang ia tunjukan pada Jiraiya .

Sesaat kemudian Jiraiya pun berdiri sambil mengacak-acak Rambut Naruto dan berkata kalau Ia benar-benar tidak apa-apa dan Naruto tidak usah Khawatir , Naruto diam ia masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Gurunya Jiraiya , Naruto merasa kalau ada yang disembunyikan darinya . Setelah beberapa saat Jiraiya pun berdiri dan berkata kalau ia akan pergi selama beberapa hari dan ia menyuruh Naruto untuk menjaga persembunyian katak ini baik-baik selama ia pergi . Namun entah kenapa kali ini batin Naruto memaksa dirinya agar ia menahan kepergian Jiraiya , ia sepertinya memiliki firasat buruk . Naruto pun berkata pada Jiraiya kalau ia ingin ikut bersamanya . Jiraiya melarang dan berkata kalau Naruto belum cukup umur untuk ikut bersamanya , Jiraiya pun meyakinkan kalau ia baik-baik saja dan bertanya kenapa Naruto begitu khawatir padanya padahal dari dulu Jiraiya memang sering bepergian tanpa memberi kabar padanya dan ia menambahkan pada Naruto kalau ia adalah salah satu dari 3 legenda Sennin , jadi Ia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya baik-baik . Mendengar penjelasan Jiraiya yang panjang lebar akhirnya Naruto pun melunak . Jiraiya pun kembali tersenyum dan membatin kalau Naruto benar-benar murid yang baik dan ia Yakin kelak Naruto pasti akan menjadi pendekar pedang yang kuat bahkan lebih kuat darinya .

Setelah itu Jiraiya pun pamit kepada Naruto dan pergi bersamaan dengan kumpulan asap meninggalkan Naruto yang sepertinya memiliki firasat buruk akan kepergian Jiraiya .

Jiraiya pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Katak meninggalkan teka-teki diotak Naruto ,ia tidak tahu kemana tujuan Jiraiya pergi dan apa itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan kerangka mayat yang ia temukan Sore tadi . Tapi yang pasti Naruto memiliki firasat tidak enak akan hal itu .

**To be continue …**

_Note : Jiraiya adalah salah satu dari tiga pendekar yang bergelar Sennin yakni Rikudo Sennin dan Namikaze Minato,Kedua Sennin itu belum jelas keberadaannya beberapa masyarakat mengatakan kalau Namikaze dan Rikuddo sudah mati beberapa orang lagi bilang kalau mereka berdua itu hanya mitos, tapi Jiraiya pernah berkata pada Naruto kalau mereka itu ada , mereka masih hidup dan berada disuatu tempat di Dunia ini menyembunyikan identitas mereka berdua , Jiraiya menambahkan kalau ia adalah pendekar yang terlemah dibanding Minato dan Rikuddo yang juga mendapat gelar Sennin ._

_Oh ia KAKAk-KAKAk KU pembaca yang terhormat maaf kalau fic ini masih membosankan dan saya berharap kalau anda para pembaca mau me__**Riview **__cerita abal saya ini Please ( Seru Author __**Maaf**__ yang notabene wajahnya tampan sampai jidatnya berdarah karena berkali-kali sujud demi cerita gembelnya di Review orang ) __**Maaf**__ pun berkata dengan pedenya : oh sial sepertinya besok cewe-cewe di Pabrik gua bakal cemas dan bertanya sebenar apa yang terjadi dengan gua sampai Jidat gua lecet kayak gini dan membuat ketampanan gua yang setingkat dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke ini sedikit memudar "Di bantai pakai Katana oleh FC Sasuke ).Dan akhir kata gue ucapin terimakasih kepada yang mau review __ cerita gembel gua walau cuma tiga orang __ tapi itu sangat memotivasi diri saya untuk melanjutkan cerita abal karya gua ini .Makasih banget tuh buat ketiga org itu mudah-mudahan ia panjang umur dan rezekinya mulus terus , Amin_

_Akhir kata Terima Kasih …_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jiraiya mengirim salah satu Kuchiyosenya ke Negara Es , entah apa tujuannya tapi sepertinya Kuchiyose itu sengaja dikirimnya sebagai antisipasi keadaan Darurat . Sementara sesampainya di Negara Api iya mengeluarkan satu Kuchiyose lagi dan menugaskan Kuchiyosenya untuk memantau keadaan di sekitar Konoha dan setelah itu Jiraiya pun pergi menuju kekediaman Itachi.**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto Warning This story is :Abal ,Aneh OOC DLL**_

"**Itachi dan Jiraiya dalam bahaya"**

Keenam Pain akhirnya sampai ke Markas pusat kemiliteran dan langsung mencari keberadaan Nagato , sesampainya disana akhirnya Nagato pun terlihat dan mereka berenam pun langsung menyapanya dan memberikan sebuah gulungan kertas kepada Nagato . Nagato bertanya-tanya kertas apa ini dan apa mereka sudah membunuh Jiraiya Sennin .Pain berambut blonde berkata kalau mereka belum membunuh Jiraiya karena mereka mendapat masalah yang lebih penting .Nagato bertanya masalah apa itu dan Pain berambut blonde menjawab kalau ia baru saja ia membunuh Kurir pribadi Itachi yang kebetulan lewat ditempat persembunyian mereka ber-6 Nagato menambahkan kalau kertas itu adalah kertas yang dibawa oleh Kurir tersebut . Nagato pun membuka gulungan kertas itu dan dalam seketika matanya pun membulat ,tidak salah lagi gulungan ini memang di buat oleh Itachi langsung itulah yang ada dibenak Nagato saat melihat surat itu . Nagato pun berpikir keras sebenarnya ada apa dengan Itachi sehingga mengirim surat meminta bantuan seperti ini dan bertanya-tanya kepada siapa ia mau mengirim surat ini . Keenam Pain pun menyadarkan Nagato dari pikirannya dan bertanya apa yang harus mereka ber-6 lakukan , Nagato pun kembali berpikir dan setelah itu ia pun meminta mereka berenam untuk memantau gerak-gerik Itachi dan menambahkan kalau mereka tidak boleh tertangkap basah oleh Itachi langsung . Keenam Pain mengerti dan setelah itu menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap .

**Xxxx**

Keesokan harinya …

Terlihatlah sebuah pemandangan yang sangat aneh disebuah hutan didekat persembunyian katak .Yakni seorang Naruto yang ceria terlihat sangat muram pada saat pagi hari . Shikamaru,Kiba dan Rock-lee pun bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto hingga wajahnya terlihat masam seperti itu .Shikamaru berkata kalau sepertinya Naruto habis dikalahkan oleh pendekar lain sehingga ia muram seperti itu . Rock-lee tidak sependapat dan berkata kalau Naruto tidak akan semuram ini jika kalah bertarung dan menambahkan kalau Naruto justru terlihat emosional jika kalah bertarung bukan jadi muram seperti itu .Kiba setuju dengan Rock-lee dan berkata kalau lebih baik mereka membiarkan Naruto sendiri saja dulu karena ia menebak sepertinya saat ini Naruto sedang banyak pikiran .

Sementara itu di sebuah bukit tampaklah Sasuke sedang berlatih dengan sangat keras , Sasuke sepertinya merasa belum cukup dengan kemampuannya yang sekarang ketika ia mendengar ucapan Kiba bahwa Naruto adalah salah satu murid terkuat ditempat ini . Sepertinya hal itulah yang memacunya untuk berlatih lebih keras lagi . Sakura yang melihat Sasuke berlatih bertanya-tanya didalam hati dengan tingkah Sasuke yang terlihat memaksakan diri . Sakura sedikit khawatir jika Sasuke memaksakan diri seperti itu ia justru menjadi cedera . Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah berlatih dan menyapanya . Merasa ada seseorang yang menghampirinya Sasuke pun menoleh dan melihat ternyata Sakuralah yang menyapanya . Sasuke pun menjwab sapaannya dan kembali focus kelatihannya . Sakura yang merasa ada sebuah perbedaan didalam diri Sasuke dan bertanya kenapa Sasuke begitu serius berlatih . Sasuke menjawab kalau sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bersantai-santai sementara diluar sana masih banyak orang yang lebih kuat tidak paham dengan maksud Sasuke tapi ia memakluminya dan setelah itu memberikan Sasuke sebotol air untuk Sasuke minum dan Sakura pun menambahkan kalau Sasuke jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dan harus tetap mengutamakan kesehatannya .Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke .Sasuke pun menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum karena perhatian Sakura terhadapnya . Sasuke pun memanggilnya dengan nada datarnya yang dibuat-buat.

"Ehm … Hey Sakura siapa bilang kau boleh pergi begitu saja , aku belum bilang kau boleh pergi kan"

Mendengar itu Sakura pun menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terputus .

"Kau belum menemaniku Istirahat Bangsawan Haruno"Ucap Sasuke dengan bahas formal layaknya saat mereka pertama kali berjumpa di Negara Api .Sakura pun menjawabnya dengan senyuman manisnya "Ya …Pangeran !"

Akhirnya mereka pun berteduh dari sinar mentari disebuah pepohonan dan mengobrol disana .

**Xxxx**

Sementara itu Obito mengirim kabar pada Madara bahwa Jendral Nagato ingin bertemu Madara secara empat pun bingung karena tumben sekali Nagato mengajaknya berbincang secara empat mata seperti ini . Obito sependapat dengan Madara dan berkata kalau Nagato tidak bilang alasannya saat mengirim kabar padanya dan berkata kalau masalah ini hanya boleh diberitahu oleh Madara langsung . Madara pun meminta Obito untuk mengirim kabar ke Nagato bahwa jadwal pertemuan mereka berdua akan dilakukan nanti Sore dan Madara berharap Nagato tepat waktu karena mungkin beberapa hari ini ia akan sibuk mengurusi masalahnya dengan clan Hyuuga . Obito mengerti dan setelah itu menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap .

**Xxxx**

Sementara itu di Markas Anbu Timur tampaklah Kapten Deidara dan para Anbu lainnya sudah berlatih kembali .Sepertinya mereka kini sudah sembuh dari cedera-cedera yang mereka dapat setelah bentrok dengan Naruto beberapa waktu lalu . Namun sesaat kemudian Deidara terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang temannya sesama Kapten yakni Katakana Zetsu yang datang tanpa mengirim kabar terlebih dahulu . Deidara pun bertanya apa yang terjadi sehingga Kapten Zetsu dan para Anbu Hijau lainnya datang kemarkasnya . Zetsu tersenyum dan setelah itu menarik Deidara ketempat yang sepi meninggalkan para anbu lainnya . Deidara pun dibawa kesebuah kereta kuda dan setelah itu Zetsu pun membuka isi dari kereta kuda tersebut dan membulatlah mata Deidara seketika . Deidara berkata dengan terbata kenapa Puteri Hinata bisa ada bersama Zetsu dan ia menambahkan kalau ini adalah aksi criminal dengan mengikat Puteri Hinata seperti ini .

Zetsu berkata kalau ini adalah perintah dari Madara langsung dan mau tidak mau kita harus mematuhinya . Zetsu menambahkan kalau Deidara membangkang Madara justru akan menganggapnya sebagai Kriminal dan cepat atau lambat Madara pasti akan mencopot posisinya sebagai Kapten yang sudah susah payah Ia capai . Deidara tersudut ia bingung kenapa hal buruk ini harus menimpa hidupnya , disisi lain Deidara menganggap penculikan ini adalah hal yang menyimpang terhadap norma ajaran Anbu namun disisi lain jika ia menentang Madara ia sama saja akan dianggap penghianat oleh Madara . Melihat kebingungan diraut wajah Deidara ,Zetsu pun mengambil kesempatan untuk meyakinkannya agar mau menyembunyikan Putri Hinata ini di tempatnya . Setelah berkonflik dipikirannya Deidara pun akhirnya menyetujui perintah Zetsu padanya dengan berat hati dan setelah itu Deidara pun membawa Puteri Hinata kesebuah tempat yang menurutnya paling aman dari jangkauan orang-orang . Walaupun ragu tapi menurut Deidara ini sudah menjadi keputusan yang tepat .

**xxxx**

Sore hari menjelang dan pertemuan Madara dan Nagato pun dilaksanakan secara sembunyi-sembunyi disebuah pemandian air panas Kota Konoha . Beberapa saat Nagato menunggu akhirnya Madara pun datang di pemandian tersebut , Nagato pun menyapanya sopan dan berkata bahwa kenapa Madara menyuruhnya jangan terlambat padahal orang yang bernama Madara sendiri datang tidak tepat waktu . Madara tahu kalau ucapan Nagato adalah sebuah gurauan sekaligus sebuah sindiran kepadanya . Madara pun meminta maaf kepada Nagato karena ia tidak tepat waktu . Madara pun duduk disebuah bangku didepan Nagato dan setelah itu bertanya ada masalah apa sehingga Nagato memintanya untuk bertemu secara empat mata saja . Nagato pun menjawab kalau ini adalah masalah kesetiaan Itachi kepada Madara yang sepertinya tidak bisa di percaya . Madara tidak mengerti dan menyuruh Nagato untuk menjelaskan perkataannya , Nagato pun mengerti dan setelah itu mengatakan bahwa baru-baru ini para Mata-matanya menangkap Kurir Itachi didekat persembunyian Si Penjahat Putih , dan menemukan beberapa benda yang mencurigakan .Nagato menambahkan kalau sepertinya Itachi melakukan kerjasama dengan penjahat putih demi mencegah rencana-rencana Madara . Madara tertawa dan berkata kalau Nagato belum punya bukti yang cukup kuat untuk meyakinkannya . Nagato mengiyakan dan setelah itu berkata kalau suatu saat Itachi benar-benar terbukti melakukan Kerjasama dengan penjahat Putih apa yang akan dilakukan Madara .Nagato sedikit sanksi mengingat Itachi adalah darah daging Madara sendiri. Madara pun menjawab dengan wajah bengisnya kalau ia tak pernah pandang bulu dengan seseorang baginya semua yang menentangnya akan menjadi musuh baginya dan musuh dari Madara harus dibasmi . Madara pun menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Nagato sore itu .

**Xxxx**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu di Negara Api , dan selama beberapa hari pulalah para Pain utusan Nagato belum juga menemukan adanya tanda-tanda mencurigakan dari Itachi . Malam pun menjelang dan ke-6 Pain masih melakukan aktifitasnya memata-matai gerak-gerik Itachi . Salah seorang Pain bertubuh gempal menguap dan berkata kalau sepertinya penguntitan ini sia-sia dan menambahkan kalau kita para Pain selama berhari-hari belum mendapat jejak-jejak mencurigakan dari Itachi . Pain berambut blonde menegaskan kalau mereka ber-5 harus tetap focus dengan tugas mereka karena sedikit saja teledor kita bisa ketahuan oleh Itachi . Pain wanita setuju dengan ucapan Pain berambut blonde dan menyuruh para temannya untuk tetap bersabar .

Sesaat mereka ber-6 terdiam dalam keheningan sampai sesaat kemudian Pain buta merasakan adanya hawa yang sangat kuat menuju kearah mereka . Pain berambut blonde pun meminta ke-5 Pain lainnya untuk berpencar dan bersembunyi di tiap titik rumah Itachi . Ke-5nya mengerti dan setelah itu mengambil posisi masing-masing . Beberapa saat menunggu Pain Buta pun merasakan kalau hawa kuat itu terasa semakin dekat dan akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian munculah Si Penjahat Putih diatas atap Rumah Itachi dan berdiri disana seorang diri memantau keadaan . Sementara itu sesaat kemudian Itachi pun datang menghampirinya dan terbongkarlah sudah kedok Itachi yang ternyata benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu anggota Sennin yakni Jiraiya . Ke-6 Pain pun akhirnya tahu kalau ternyata kecurigaan mereka terhadap Itachi selama ini adalah benar . Dengan segera Pain berambut blonde pun membunyikan sinyal tanda saatnya muncul sementara salah satu Pain paling tua ia pinta mengirim kabar kepada Nagato .

Tak berselang lama Itachi dan Jiraiya pun langsung dikejutkan oleh kemunculan ke-5 Pain di hadapan mereka . Itachi dan Jiraiya pun membentuk posisi Siaga dan berkata kalau penyergapan ini sangat mendadak dan Itachi menambahkan kalau ia dan Jiraiya harus segera lari sebelum Tim Kemiliteran datang untuk membantu . Pain berambut blonde berseru dengan tegas kalau mereka ber-5 harus menahan mereka sebisa mungkin dan menyuruh ke-4 Pain lainnya agar tidak segan-segan terhadap Itachi dan menyatakan kalau sekarang Itachi bukan lagi Kepala Menteri Pertahanan Negara Api melainkan seorang pemberontak yang harus dihukum mati .Di pihak lain Itachi dan Jiraiya pun sadar kalau tidak ada cara lain untuk keluar dari sini selain dengan cara mengalahkan mereka ber-5 . Jiraiya menambahkan kalau Itachi harus berhati-hati karena ke-5 Pain ini adalah pendekar yang sangat tangguh .

Dan akhirnya pertempuran pun tak bisa terelakan kedua belah pihak menghunus pedangnya.

**Xxxx**

Pain tertua datang ke markas pusat militer dan menemui Nagato disana tak berselang lama ia pun langsung memberi kabar pada Nagato bahwa Itachi dan Jiraiya Sennin/Penjahat Putih sudah muncul dikediaman Itachi dan para Pain lainnya sedang bertempur melawan mereka . Nagato pun langsung bersiap dan meminta ia memanggil kapten lainnya menuju ke kediaman Itachi sementara para Genin dan Chunin ia kerahkan ke perbatasan untuk berjaga-jaga jika Itachi dan Jiraiya berhasil menembus blockade .

Pain tertua setuju dan setelah itu menghilang bersamaan dengan sekumpulan asap , sedangkan Nagato sendiri pun memerintahkan para anak buahnya untuk menyerbu kekediaman Itachi bersamanya .

**Xxxx**

Sementara itu di Persembunyian katak tampaklah Naruto sedang berlatih sendirian di gelap malam tengah sungai yang dipenuhi Buaya-Buaya besar pemakan daging . Ia sedang berlatih membaca serangan tanpa menggunakan mata melainkan dengan cara merasakan energy dan bunyi. Suasana sangat sunyi dan mencekam dan Naruto terlihat begitu focus karena latihan ini akan sangat berbahaya jika ia tidak konsentrasi. Dan kesalahan sedikit saja bisa membuat dirinya kehilangan nyawa .

Naruto sepertinya menunggu dirinya diserang oleh para Buaya yang sedang kelaparan itu . Dan benar saja beberapa detik kemudian para Buaya pun menyerangnya dengan membabi buta dengan serangan mendadak . Buaya-Buaya itu menyerang Naruto dengan cepat dengan cara merasakan temperature tubuh Naruto dari dalam air . Dan Naruto yang merasa kalau buaya-buaya itu mulai menyerangnya pun dengan lihainya menghindar sambil menyerang balik dengan memukul buaya-buaya itu dengan kuat . Dan setelah beberapa detik Naruto pun berhasil melumpuhkan para Buaya itu dan berhasilah latihan Naruto dalam merasakan hawa dan bunyi . Naruto pun tersenyum puas dan setelah itu pergi ke pinggiran sungai untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah .Sesaaat ia menyalakan sebuah api dipinggiran sungai tersebut sebagai penerangan di kegelapan pekat hilir sungai dan setelah itu Ia pun menanggalkan bajunya yang basah dan menjemurnya di ranting pepohonan didekatnya ,namun saat ia sedang menaruh pakaiannya Naruto merasakan energy kuat datang dengan cepat kearahnya . Dan benar saja beberapa detik setelah itu datanglah seseorang dengan katananya menyerangnya digelap malam . Naruto pun menarik katananya dan setelah itu terjadilah pertarungan diantara mereka . Namun sepertinya Naruto sudah terlalu kuat bagi orang yang menyerangnya dengan cepat Naruto pun berhasil menangkap orang yang menyerangnya dan membuka tudung hitam pendekar yang menyerangnya .

"Ino !" Seru Naruto kaget ternyata orang yang menyerangnya adalah Ino .

"H-Hn …"Jawab Ino terbata sambil menoleh kearah lain , Naruto pun melepaskan cengkramannya dan bertanya kenapa Ino bisa ada disini . Ino menjawab kalau ia kebetulan lewat sini dan melihat Naruto berlatih dan setelah itu Ino menambahkan kalau ia ingin menjajal kemampuan Naruto . Naruto tersenyum jahil dan berkata "Serius nih , apa jangan-jangan kau menguntitku ya hahaha ?"

Ino kembali terkena skak-mad , wajahnya sukses dibuat seperti tomat oleh Naruto dan seperti adegan-adegan sebelumnya , Telapak Kaki Ino pun sukses mendarat ke pipi Naruto dan menjungkalkan dia beberapa meter .

**Xxxx**

Setelah beberapa saat bercanda akhirnya Naruto pun mengajak Ino berdamai dan menyuruh Ino untuk bersantai dulu menemaninya sambil mengangatkan badan karena kebetulan Naruto baru saja membuat api unggun . Ino menolak dan berkata kalau ia banyak urusan jadi tidak bisa bersantai-santai bersama Naruto . Namun Ino terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan meraih tangannya lembut dan berkata "Ayolah , aku sedang banyak pikiran , tolong temani aku sebentar saja !".

Sejenak Ino terdiam sambil memandangi wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya sambil menggenggam erat tangannya , tak terasa Jantung Ino pun berdetak semakin cepat . Dan setelah beberapa saat Ino pun akhirnya sadar kalau wajahnya memerah dan dengan segera ia pun memalingkan wajahnya dan akhirnya mau menemani Naruto sebentar .

Naruto pun menyuruh Ino untuk menduduki sebuah batang pohon besar yang ia buat sebagai tempat duduk , Ino mengerti dan setelah itu duduk di batang pohon tersebut .

Setelah duduk Naruto pun langsung memandangi wajah Ino sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas . Ino risih dan berkata "Kenapa Naruto memandangi wajahnya seperti itu !" Sepertinya Ino bukan risih melainkan malu karena dipandangi seperti itu .

Naruto terkekeh dan setelah itu minta maaf kalau selama ini ia seringkali membuat Ino kesal . Naruto menambahkan kalau ia melakukan hal itu karena ia menyukai kepribadian Ino dan ia kembali meminta maaf kepadanya dan berkata "Oh iya , maaf juga ya karena sering mengajakmu kencan , kau tahu ? aku sudah tahu kalau kau tidak akan mau kencan denganku , tapi aku suka saja melihat ekspresi Ino saat marah hehehe…"

Ino terdiam , ia terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto padanya . Ini membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar . Dan setelah beberapa saat Naruto pun tersenyum dan berkata sambil memandangi wajah Ino .

"Ino saat marah , terlihat sangat cantik !"

"Deg"

**Xxxx**

Sementara itu disebuah hutan bambu tampaklah Sasuke masih berlatih ditengah malam . Ia terlihat sudah kelelahan dengan tubuh bermandikan keringat, namun sepertinya dia belum merasa puas dengan hasil latihannya . Sesaat ia terdiam dan menutup matanya dan memfokuskan dirinya dalam mengeluarkan aura biru kehitaman dari dalam dirinya yang sesaat kemudian kedua aura itu pun bergabung menjadi sebuah percikan-percikan petir kecil yang menyelubungi tubuhnya ,jika dilihat-lihat Tekhnik ini mirip sekali dengan Tekhnik Chidori Kakashi .

Setelah itu Sasuke pun mencabut Katananya perlahan dan perlahan percikan petir itu pun menjalar ke Katana Sasuke dan membuat Katana Sasuke bercahaya terang menerangi kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti hutan bamboo itu . Sasuke pun menekuk lutut kanannya dan membungkuk sambil bergumam "Tekhnik Rahasia …Chidori Nagashi !"

"Bet-Bet-Bet"

Dan kurang dari satu detik tiba-tiba bambu-bambu disana pun terpotong-potong habis olehnya , Sasuke pun menurunkan Katananya dan bersamaan dengan itu percikan-percikan petir kecil ditubuh Sasuke pun hilang . Dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi peluh Sasuke akhirnya berhasil mempelajari Tekhnik yang sepertinya diajarkan Kakashi untuknya . Sasuke pun tersenyum puas dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan setelah itu melangkah pergi dari hutan bambu tersebut.

xxxx

Beberapa menit setelah Latihan Sasuke memilih bersantai dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar hilir sungai malam-malam namun sesaat kemudian ia ditabarak oleh seorang Pria besar berkulit hitam yang sepertinya sedang tergesa-gesa . Sasuke dan Pria hitam itu terjatuh , Sasuke ingin marah sampai sesaat kemudian ia sadar kalau Pria yang menabraknya adalah Kapten Divisi Anbu Hitam Killer-Bee . Sasuke pun menjulurkan tangannya kearah Bee dan membantunya bangun . Setelah itu Sasuke pun bertanya kenapa Bee ketempat ini dan apa tujuannya . Bee yang masih terlihat syok pun menjawab dengan nafas tersengal-sengal .

"Dimana Kakashi !?"

"He ? Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Guru-ku Kapten Bee ?Dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini"Tanya Sasuke bingung .

"Su-Sudah tak ada waktu sekarang ,I-Itachi dan Jiraiya sama … akan dihukum mati Besok !"

Mata Sasuke pun membulat dengan sempurna , kenyataan pahit yang tidak bisa dipercaya .

**To be Continue …**

**ZZzzZZ maaf kalau peran Sasuke belum terlihat jelas maybe chapter depan Sasuke akan mengambil andil penting dalam cerita gembel ini ! Oh iya Rikuddo sama Namikaze juga belum muncul tapi nanti pasti muncul kaka selow !  
rNr plexe**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke tercengang mendengar ucapan Killer-bee , hal ini benar-benar mendadak untuk diterima telinganya dan dicerna otaknya . Perlahan Sasuke-pun mulai sadar alasan Itachi meloloskan dirinya dari Negara Api . Ternyata Itachi memiliki hubungan dengan Guru Besar Jiraiya .

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning this Story is too Abal , Weird , Gaje and OOC

"**Perang"**

"Nona Yamanaka terlihat cantik ketika marah"Ucapan itu terus menghantui pikiran Ino , Seperti terjadi gejolak cinta yang terpancing kini membara didadanya . Setelah ucapan itu terkuak dari bibir Naruto mereka berdua pun terdiam . Naruto kini sibuk bermain-main dengan api unggun didepannya sedangkan Ino masih terdiam mencerna ucapan Naruto . Ia tidak mengerti arti dari ucapan Naruto barusan . Dengan malu-malu ia pun akhirnya memberanikan diri menoleh ke wajah Naruto yang saat itu sedang memandangi Api didepannya . Tak Lama menatapnya Ino merasa ia bagaikan terkena jurus Ilusi yang seakan menuntut mulutnya mengungkapkan Isi hatinya .

Beberapa saat dipandangi Naruto akhirnya sadar kalau ia sedang dipandangi oleh Ino , Ia pun menoleh dan berkata "Hey Ino kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu … apa ada yang salah Ino ?"

Ino tersadar dan langsung membuang muka dan berkelit kalau tadi ia tidak sengaja memandanginya karena sangkin fokusnya melamun , Naruto hanya ber'oh'ria dan kembali sibuk bermain-main dengan Api . Namun entah kenapa wajah Ino semakin terlihat geregetan , Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mebatin kalau perasaan ini sangat menyiksa perasaanya .

Sepertinya Ino sudah kehabisan kesabaran dan dengan mengeluarkan segenap keberaniannya Ino akhirnya kembali berkata dengan lirih"Aku juga menyukai Naruto , sangat menyukainya …"

Naruto terdiam lalu memandang Ino dan bertanya kalau tadi ia tidak mendengar ucapan Ino dan meminta Ino mengulangi ucapannya dari ulang . Ino sweetdrop karena ternyata Naruto tidak mendengar pernyataan Cintanya tapi itulah Naruto kenaifannyalah yang telah membuat hatinya terjerumus didalamnya . Ino pun membatin kalau sampai kapanpun sepertinya Naruto tidak akan mengerti perasaannya hanya dengan kata-kata , sepertinya Naruto harus disadarkan dengan praktek langsung .(Gue curiga nihh …)

Ino tersenyum dan mengulang perkataannya "Tadi aku bilang Aku gerah Naruto, aku mau mandi …" Dengan nada menggoda Ino berucap , Naruto terdiam seperti orang dungu ketika mendengar ucapan Ino yang menurut klasifikasi seorang Lelaki ucapan semacam itu adalah hal yang sangat agresif ( Wow ! ) , Naruto pun terkekeh pelan dan bertanya " Ma-Maaf Nona Yamanaka , kalau tadi tidak salah dengar kau bilang mau mandi ya ?"

Ino tersenyum jahil lalu berdiri menghadap Naruto dan menjawab"Ya aku mau mandi Naruto , Di sungai ini …"Naruto batuk dengan tidak elit sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu sesak . Dengan terbata Naruto pun berkata kalau ucapan Ino tadi pasti hanya sebuah gurauan , tapi Ino menampiknya dengan berkata kalau ia benar-benar gerah dan panas jadi ia mau mandi dan menambahkan jika Naruto mau mandi bersamanya itu tidak masalah .

Bersamaan dengan itu Ino pun menanggalkan bajunya satu persatu secara perlahan sambil berjalan pelan mendekati hilir sungai, Ino seperti sedang melakukan adegan Strip-tease saat itu. Naruto pun sukses termangap-mangap ketika semua baju Ino telah terlepas dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang molek mulai dari kepala hingga ujung kaki Ino dari belakang . Naruto terdiam dan memandangi tubuh itu tanpa berkedip , sejenak Ino menoleh kebelakang dan mengucapkan kata" yang membuat Naluri Naruto sebagai lelaki tulen berapi-api , benda yang berada didalam celana dalam Naruto pun mengembang dan mengeras ,sepertinya terjadi gejolak hebat disana .

Perlahan Ino pun memasuki sungai itu dan membasahi tubuhnya disana , Ia membasuh tubuhnya dan berkata kalau Sungai itu segar sekali dan Ino menambahkan kalau Naruto harus mencoba berendam disini , Naruto membuang muka kearah lain menutupi rona merah diwajahnya dan berkata "Ta-Tadi aku sudah sempat be-berendam disana , Ja-Jadi aku tidak usah deh …" Melihat wajah Naruto yang malu-malu seperti itu membuat Ino semakin gemas kepadanya , Ino pun kembali berjalan kedaratan dan menghampiri Naruto . Naruto yang sadar kalau Ino menghampirinya tanpa sehelai benang apapun ditubuhnya pun semakin salah tingkah , Naruto pun tertunduk dan membenamkan wajahnya disela-sela tekuk lututnya .

Ino tersenyum melihat Naruto seperti itu , Bagi Ino ini adalah saat-saat yang paling ia sukai , Ino pun duduk didepan Naruto dan meraih Dagu Naruto . Naruto semakin malu diperlakukan seperti itu , dengan sedikit tertunduk akhirnya wajah Naruto pun berhasil diraihnya . Namun sayangnya mata Naruto masih menoleh kearah lain , Ia sepertinya masih kuat menahan hasratnya . Tapi Ino tahu kalau cepat atau lambat tembok pertahanan Naruto pasti akan runtuh juga jika terus seperti ini .

"Kau kenapa Naruto , Kenapa kau tidak mau membalas tatapanku ?"Tanya Ino dengan sedikit melirihkan suaranya agar terdengar sedih .

"Ahh , A-Aku , Aku ha-hanya …"Belum sempat Naruto menjawab Ino langsung memotongnya dengan pura-pura sedih dan berkata "Apa Ino bukan selera Naruto … kalau memang benar a-aku minta maaf Naruto-kun …" Naruto langsung panic ketika Ino berkata demikian dengan kasar ia pun meraih tangan Ino dan berkata kalau ia tidak berpikir seperti itu dan Ino salah sangka. Ino kembali bertanya "Lalu kenapa … kenapa kau tidak mau melihat kearahku ? Kau tahu Naruto aku sudah tidak tahan lagi , rasanya aku ingin meledak , Naruto kau tahu aku rela berbuat apa saja untuk mu … apapun itu , Karena aku …"  
Sejenak hening ,sampai sesaat kemudian Ino tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto dan melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat tertunda .

"Mencintaimu … Naruto-kun !"

Suara itu pun merangsang masuk keotak Naruto seperti sebuah torpedo yang membumi hanguskan tembok pertahanannya , Ini sudah diluar batas ,Naruto sudah tak bisa berpikir Normal lagi . Dengan kasar ia pun menarik tubuh Ino kepelukannya dan setelah itu meraih bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri dan melahap bibir itu dengan ganasnya dan membuat Ino mendesah dan memasrahkan seluruh raganya untuk Naruto , Ino tidak peduli karena ia juga menginginkan Naruto.

Xxxx

Sasuke syok mendengar penjelasan Bee yang begitu mendadak , apalagi ini menyangkut kakaknya sendiri , mendengar ucapan Bee barusan membuat emosi dalam diri Sasuke meningkat dan terus meningkat sampai-sampai aura yang asing berwarna keunguan muncul dari tubuh Sasuke dan membuat Kapten Bee terbelalak dan reflek bersiaga , entah kenapa Bee merasa kalau aura Sasuke begitu mencekam dan sangat menyesakan tubuhnya . Bee membatin kalau aura Sasuke mirip sekali dengan Raja Madara .

Setelah itu Sasuke pun berteriak kalau Pemerintahan Madara itu bangsat dengan gerakan secepat kilat Sasuke pun berlari meninggalkan Bee seorang diri menuju ke Negara Api . Bee berusaha berteriak menahan Sasuke tapi sepertinya kemurkaan Sasuke sudah terlanjur parah . Bee pun memilih mencari Kakashi untuk menginformasikan hal ini .

Xxxx

Naruto terus melumat bibir Ino dengan ganas sampai keduanya kehabisan nafas dan terpaksa menghentikan ciuman mereka perlahan untuk mengambil nafas , Ino berkata kalau ini adalah ciuman pertamanya sambil memegangi ujung bibir bawahnya yang dipenuhi air limva yang membasahi lapisan kulit bibirnya yang memerah akibat Naruto . Naruto memandangi Ino dari atas sampai bawah sampai beberapa saat kemudian torpedo didalam celana dalamnya mengeras dan terus mengeras , Naruto pun mendorong tubuh Ino ketanah dan berbisik ditelinga Ino kalau ini belum selesai . Naruto pun memulai aksinya dengan menggerayangi tubuh Ino dari atas sampai ke bawah . Dan membuat Ino kembali berdesah di gelap malam itu .

Xxxx

Setengah jam berlalu , dan Ino telah berkali-kali mencapai klimax akibat perbuatan Naruto yang sepertinya begitu nafsu , dengan nafas terputus-putus Ino pun bertanya kenapa Naruto tidak mau melakukan hubungan lansung saja terhadapnya , Naruto terdiam dan berkata kalau ini sudah cukup . Ino bingung dan bertanya apa maksud Naruto . Naruto menjawab kalau Ia tidak mau kehilangan keperjakaannya sebelum menikah . Ino terdiam dan setelah beberapa saat tertawa dan membuat Naruto malu . Ino pun berkata kalau Naruto terlalu memaksakan diri dan menambahkan kalau Ia tahu Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin melakukan hubungan seks . Ino pun dengan jahil menarik celana dalam Naruto dan blamm terlihatlah sebuah batang berkulit Tan yang bisa dibilang sangat besar memberontak keluar dari celana Naruto dan membuat Ino sukses terbelalak . Ino pun tersenyum dan berkata kalau punya Naruto sangat mempesona dan ia menambahkan kalau Ia pasti akan puas jika Naruto bersedia memasukan benda itu kepadanya . Naruto semakin memerah akibat perkataan Ino yang sedikit gila . Ia menganggap kalau Ino begitu beringas dan sangat nakal . Naruto pun menutup kembali barangnya dengan celananya dan setelah itu berkata kalau Ia tak akan melakukan hubungan seks tanpa ada ikatan pernikahan . Naruto pun memegang pundak Ino dan tersenyum "Ino aku tidak ingin merusakmu , bukan aku tidak mau hanya saja kita belum menikah dan jika suatu saat kita benar-benar akan menikah aku janji akan melayanimu sampai puas "

Mendengar itu Ino pun tersenyum dan setelah itu berdiri dan setuju dengan ucapan Naruto , Mereka berdua pun memakai bajunya kembali dan bersiap untuk kembali kepersembunyian katak .

Xxxx

Sesampainya dipersembunyian katak Naruto dan Ino pun langsung disambut oleh seekor Anjing Kuchiyose milik Kakashi bernama Pakun , Naruto dan Ino pun langsung diberi kabar oleh Pakun kalau sekarang para Pendekar persembunyian Katak sedang menuju Negara Api untuk menyelamatkan Jiraiya dan Itachi beberapa jam lalu yang kabarnya besok mereka berdua akan dihukum mati oleh Madara . Naruto dan Ino kaget mendengar ucapan Pakun , secara Signifikan Aura didalam tubuh Naruto pun berubah sama halnya seperti Sasuke , Aura kemarahan berwarna kemerahan pun samar-samar mulai menyelubungi tubuh Naruto . Tanpa basa basi Naruto pun langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju ke Negara Api disusul Ino dan Pakun dibelakangnya .

Xxxx

Sementara itu di Negara Es tampaklah seorang berambut Kuning sedang bermain gitar dengan indahnya seorang diri disebuah pemakaman masal . Suara gitar itu sangat garing ditambah permainan Gitar pria itu sangat indah dan begitu berseni sampai-sampai membuat angin pun ikut menari sesuai Irama gitar itu . Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja beberapa saat kemudian pepohonan didekatnya terpotong-potong dengan sendirinya . Dan entah apa yang terjadi setelah itu tiba-tiba Pria berambut kuning itu pun menghilang dan setelah itu muncul kilatan-kilatan percikan api dan suara pedang yang sedang beradu dilangit-langit pemakaman itu . Beberapa menit kemudian munculah seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan poni menutup sebelah matanya geleng-geleng entah karena apa dan setelah itu berkata kalau Minato dan A tidak pernah berubah , selalu berselisih tiap bertemu dan bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih cepat . Lalu dibelakangnya munculah seorang pria berumur yang mengambang diatas tanah yang juga baru datang disana dan berkata kalau Minato dan A itu sepertinya lupa kalau mereka sudah tua . Lalu dibelakangnya munculah seorang Pria berambut pirang yang bermodel elvis di zaman 70-an ia adalah si Pembantai Gila asal Utara Nidaime Mizukage dari clan Hozuki , ia adalah mantan bangsawan Negara Api yang juga dianggap penghianat . Hozuki tertawa dan berkata kalau Onoki dan Mei Terumi adalah orang-orang yang membosankan ia menambahkan kalau sudah lama ia tidak menemukan lawan yang kuat setelah itu ia pun ikut bergabung dalam pertarungan Minato dan A . Sementara itu seorang Pria berambut blonde coklat hanya geleng-geleng dan membatin kalau sepertinya ia tidak bisa macam-macam disaat seperti ini karena disekelilingnya dipenuhi monster-monster berbahaya Ia adalah seorang Jounin pelarian dari Konoha bernama. Sementara itu C , Darui dan Motoi's hanya bisa ternganga ketika melihat pertarungan kelas tinggi yang dipertontonkan Minato , A , dan Hozuki Nidaime Mizhukage . Dan setelah itu munculah beberapa pendekar pedang kuat seperti Ao , Chojuro,Fu,Toruno dan lainnya . Sementara itu setelah beberapa saat Minato , A , dan Hozuki menghentikan pertarungannya yang telah menyebabkan separuh hutan di Negara Es sebelah selatan porak poranda bagai baru diterjang badai . Minato tersenyum dan berkata kalau kemampuan A dan Hozuki tidak diragukan lagi Minato menambahkan kalau saja ia tidak konsentrasi pasti Ia akan mati . Sementara itu A terlihat kecewa karena serangan-serangannya tidak berhasil melukai Minato sedikitpun padahal ia tahu kalau Minato tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya saat bertarung tadi .

Sementara itu Hozuki hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berkata kalau pertarungan tadi sangat menyenangkan. Mereka bertiga pun menghampiri Mei , Onoki dan Para pendekar lainnya . Setelah beberapa saat Minato pun bertanya ada apa yang terjadi sehingga para Kage dan Alliansi Shinobi datang ketempatnya . Onoki memberikan sebuah surat yang sepertinya didapat dari Kuchiyose Kakashi . Minato pun mengambil gulungan surat itu dan membaca isinya dan beberapa saat kemudian raut Minato pun berubah menjadi serius dan setelah itu dia pun bertanya pada Onoki apa kabar ini sudah diketahui oleh Rikuddo . Onoki menggeleng dan setelah itu Hozuki berkata kalau hingga saat ini Rikuddo tidak pernah terlihat di Negara Es , Hozuki menambahkan kalau sepertinya Rikuddo kini sedang berada di Negara China . Minato pun mengerti dan setelah itu pun berkata kalau mereka harus bergegas karena jarak antara Negara Es dan Api sangat jauh , dengan kecepatan mereka mungkin butuh satu sampai dua hari untuk sampai dipulau itu , Mereka pun mengerti dan setelah itu melesat secepat iblis menghilang dari pemakaman itu .

Xxxx

Pagi hari menjelang , dan digerbang timur tampaklah Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju gerbang perbatasan . Dengan aura seperti iblis ia pun berjalan dengan pelan menuju gerbang itu . Sementara itu dikejauhan tampak para Chunnin dan Genin sadar kalau pria yang menuju kearah mereka adalah mantan Pangeran Negara ini yakni Sasuke Uchiha . Para Chunin pun berteriak kalau Sasuke tidak boleh memasuki wilayah Negara Api , dan jika Sasuke bersikeras mereka tidak akan segan-segan kepadanya . Sasuke mendongkakkan wajahnya dan menatap semua Chunnin dan Genin itu dengan tajam . Pupil matanya pun perlahan berubah warna yang tadinya hitam pekat perlahan berganti warna menjadi merah dengan titik hitam ditengah dan tiga tomoe yang mengelilingi titik hitam ditengahnya . Aura keunguan pun semakin membesar dalam menyelubungi tubuhnya Sasuke pun berteriak agar mereka semua minggir namun para Chunnin dan Genin itu tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke , Para Genin pun mempersiapkan posisi untuk menyerang jika Sasuke benar-benar berani masuk ke perbatasan sementara para Chunin dilapisan belakang Genin sebagai lapisan kedua dan sisanya berada diatas benteng mempersiapkan anak panah mereka untuk serangan jarak jauh . Sasuke pun berjalan dengan santai menuju perbatasan , kini hanya beberapa langkah lagi sampai Sasuke benar-benar masuk wilayah Negara Api . Salah seorang Chunnin yang sepertinya menjadi ketua penjagaan perbatasan itu pun memerintah prajurit pemanah untuk bersiap menghujani Sasuke dengan Anak Panah . Para Pemanah mengerti dan setelah itu mulai mengunci Sasuke sebagai target tembakan .

Salah seorang Chunin kembali berteriak untuk mengingatkan Sasuke agar mau berhenti dan menghentikan langkahnya , namun Sasuke tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan mendekat tanpa adanya tanda keraguan sedikitpun ke garis perbatasan . Chunnin itu pun hanya geleng-geleng dan meminta para pemanah untuk tidak ragu-ragu dalam menembak walau tergetnya adalah Sasuke . Chunnin itu sepertinya sudah tidak peduli dengan nasib Sasuke yang terus membatu padahal sudah ia peringatkan berkali-kali . Sasuke pun semakin mendekat hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi Sasuke sampai .

"Tembak !"  
Sasuke menginjakan kaki kanannya diperbatasan dan para Pemanah pun langsung melepas tembakannya menuju Sasuke dari atas ,sesaat Sasuke mendongkak tanpa ekspresi saat melihat beratus-ratus anak panah itu melesat cepat kearahnya , tanpa sadar tiga tomoe hitam di mata Sasuke pun menyatu dan setelah itu tanpa sadar Aura ditubuh Sasuke pun berubah dan membentuk sebuah tengkorak manusia hitam keunguan raksasa yang menyelubungi tubuhnya . Beratus-ratus anak panah itu pun mengenai Aura berbentuk tengkorak itu namun semua anak panah yang menghujani Sasuke itu hancur tak tersisa ketika mengenai lapisan itu yang terbentuk dari Aura Sasuke. Entah apa yang terjadi tetapi yang pasti sepertinya aura yang membentuk tengkorak raksasa itu adalah sebuah perisai yang memang berguna melindunginya tanpa Sasuke pinta dan sadari .

Para Genin dan Chunin disana pun gentar ketika melihat semua panah yang ditembakan oleh para pemanah tidak berhasil melukainya Ketua Tim Pertahanan disana pun kembali memerintahkan para pemanah untuk menghujani Sasuke dengan anak panah dan beratus anak panah pun kembali melesat menuju Sasuke namun hasilnya sama saja , Sasuke tak tersentuh sedikitpun oleh hujan panah itu , tanpa sadar barisan pertahanan itu pun memundurkan barisannya dan menatap Sasuke bagai menatap hantu yang sangat mengerikan . Sasuke kembali menggeretak mereka ia berteriak dengan keras meminta para Genin dan Chunin itu memberi jalan untuknya . Ketua Chunnin tadi pun kembali memerintahkan pasukannya agar mereka tidak takut dan menambahkan kalau mereka harus menyerang Sasuke . Akhirnya dengan tampang ragu-ragu para Chunnin dan Genin di perbatasan pun mulai menyerang Sasuke secara bergerombol . Sasuke terdiam lalu sesaat kemudian berkata dengan lirih .

"Baiklah , sepertinya kalian memang sudah bosan hidup,sekarang akan kukirim kalian … Ke Neraka"Gumamnya lalu menghunuskan katananya yang mulai dibaluti kilatan petir berwarna keunguan . Dan sesaat kemudian perang pun tak terelakan .

Xxxx

Sementara itu Tim Kakashi dan yang lainnya kini sudah hampir mencapai gerbang perbatasan timur, mereka bergegas karena mendengar kalau Sasuke pergi seorang diri KE Negara Api . Semua pendekar di persembunyian katak ikut dalam rencana penyelamatan yang digalang Kakashi setelah mengetahui guru besarnya tertangkap dan akan dihukum mati.

Beberapa saat berlari ditengah hutan mereka semua pun sampai di gerbang perbatasan Negara Api namun ada sebuah pemandangan yang bisa terbilang aneh yaitu tak ada tanda-tanda penjagaan disana padahal dari informasi Kapten Killer B , Penjagaan ditiap-tiap titik gerbang begitu ketat . Kakashi pun memanggil B dan bertanya apa Obito membuat perangkap sehingga perbatasan ditimur begitu sepi . B menggeleng dan menjawab kalau Obito tidak punya waktu untuk membuat perangkap jadi karena keterbatasan waktu , Kakashi semakin curiga Kakashi pun memanggil salah satu Kuchiyosenya dan menyuruhnya memantau gerbang perbatasan . Kuchiyosenya mengerti dan setelah itu berlari kegerbang perbatasan sementara para pendekar lainnya menunggu dibalik pepohonan .

Setelah beberapa menit memantau Kuchiyose Kakashi pun kembali ke Kakashi dan mensinyalkan kalau disana sangat sepi dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan . Kakashi masih curiga ia sejenak berpikir sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi disana , Gaara pun turut curiga Gaara pun menarik pedangnya dan setelah itu pun bergumam "menyebarlah Pasir Merah …"

Setelah ucapan itu katana Gaara pun berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan pasir yang terbang menuju gerbang perbatasan , pasir-pasir itu terus melesat perlahan dan sesampainya disana pasir-pasir itu pun menyatu dan setelah itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran , sementara itu Gaara sadar kalau pasir-pasirnya telah sampai ditempat tujuan , ia pun memegang mata sebelah kirinya dan setelah itu memejamkan mata kirinya .

"Change"

Dan di perbatasan pasir-pasir Gaara pun menyatu dan setelah itu membentuk lingkaran kecil yang lama-kelamaan lingkaran itu berubah menjadi bola mata yang pupilnya mirip sekali dengan pupil mata Gaara yang berwarna kehijauan . Mata pasir itu pun melihat kesekeliling dan beberapa saat kemudian Mata sebelah kanan pun membulat ketika ia mendapat transfer penglihatan dari mata kirinya . Kakashi sadar akan perubahan raut wajah Gaara ,Ia pun bertanya apa yang dilihat Gaara .Gaara pun menjawab kalau disana banyak sekali mayat –mayat Chunnin dan Genin dan Ia menambahkan entah siapa pelakunya yang pasti tempat disana hancur berantakan .

Xxxx

Sasuke terus berjalan seorang diri menuju Kota Konoha dengan membantai semua prajurit yang menghalangi jalannya . Sasuke membantai mereka dengan sadis bagai tak kenal rasa belas kasihan dan prikemanusiaan . Setelah beberapa jam bertarung tanpa henti Sasuke telah berhasil memukul mundur para Genin dan Chunin yang menghalangi jalannya dan kini Sasuke hampir sampai di Kota Konoha yang hanya tinggal berjarak belasan meter dari tempatnya berada sekarang . Namun sepertinya Sasuke akan kesulitan mulai saat ini , karena beberapa Jounin tangguh (Jounin : Pendekar Pedang Kelas Atas ) Negara Api telah muncul menjegal Sasuke . Salah satu Jounin sahabat lama Sasuke pun membatin ketika melihat mata Sasuke .

"Tidak salah lagi , itu adalah Mangenkyo Sharinggan dan Aura Blaze Release,sepertinya Sasuke menggunakan itu tanpa ia sadari"

Sementara salah satu pria yang dahulu menjadi kakak seperguruannya bernama Kabuto pun berteriak agar Sasuke mau menurunkan katananya , Kabuto menambahkan kalau Sasuke tidak punya peluang untuk menang dan lebih baik menyerahkan diri secara baik-baik , Sasuke menyeringai tipis lalu menatap Kabuto dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin . Sasuke pun berkata kalau Kabuto benar-benar percaya diri dan menambahkan kalau sepertinya pertarungan ini akan menarik , Sasuke pun menghunus pedangnya dan setelah itu berlari menyerang Jounin-Jounin itu yang kurang lebih berjumlah Sembilan orang . Kesembilan Jounin itu pun tak tinggal diam , mereka pun mencabut katananya dan menyambut serangan Sasuke .

To be Continue …

Mungkin di Chapter depan bakal banyak yang tewas jadi mungkin akan ada perubahan pasangan . Oke please reviewnya ya bang ya teh !

Bye –Bye n RnR


End file.
